Wings of a Warrior
by gigglesandbooks
Summary: When Max moves to a new foster home, what happens when she meets Fang and the flock? Why her is new foster father acting strange? Story is good, pelase reveiw! FAX! Wings! R&R IS NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story sooooo, enjoy! If you have Ideas about the plot, TELL ME! I'm basically making this up as I go, sort of. ENJOY!**

**Max Pov.**

Woo ho. Hooray. A new home. Foster home. No family, bunch of scars, and oh, every boy hitting on me as I flick my hair. The taxi driver stops for me to get out to go to my new foster home. Well, here goes.

**Fang Pov.**

I lie on the couch, listening to my I pod, having one of my peaceful moments when, "FANG! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF THAT CHAIR! The new girl is coming! Come on, let's go to Angels!"

I groan, hate moving and really don't like to talk. Nudge takes my arm and yanks me out of the door.

"Ooh! The car is here!" Nudge practically yells in my ear.

**Max Pov.**

I'm just about to walk in when, hello. Who's this- girl and a boy come walking down the street. The boy sees me. He's being pulled by the girl (she must be younger by the looks of her). I smirk. Poor kid. I did that once but to a grown man. (What? That guy was about to stab me to death!)

"OMG! YOU MUST BE MAX! OMG! WE ARE GOING TO BE SOOOOO BEST FRIENDS! And, what are you wearing? Don't worry about that, we'll go shopping. Oh my gosh, we are going to be like sisters! Hey, I'm Nudge, this is-"

"Fang" the guy said.

I look him over. Huh, all black.

"What are you, emo or something?"

Fang smirked. "You'd think that. No, I'm not." And with that, he walked inside, clamping his hand on the girl Nudge's mouth.

I shrugged.

**Elle Pov. **

I was reading a book when the door opened. In came Fang, Nudge, and the new girl. What was her name? Right, Max. Fang released his grip on Nudge and sat down on the couch.

"Mom, Dad, Angel, Iggy!" I yell. "Max is here!"

Yay! A new sister! I looked at Max over. Hmm… scar on her cheek bone. A ring on her wedding finger, ripped black skinny jeans and a purple tank top that had green fire on the bottom right side of her shirt complete with a pair of black converse. But what struck me was that she had a frown. What? Did she never smile or something? And, her eyes seemed like she was about to attack. But what?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you great and awesome peoples! Here's chapter 2, so, you know- REVIEW! Please you awesome peoples! Thanks to those who have put me on Fav stories or story alert. And for those who have reviewed, thanks. So, thanks to each and every one of you. IM SO EXCITED! THE NEXT MAXIMUM RIDE BOOK IS COMING OUT FEBRUARY 14****TH****! Enough of my babbling- I'm beginning to sound like nudge! *wink* here it is!**

**Max Pov.**

I get up to my room, and I almost scream! _My room is pink with yellow flower wallpaper!_ The only good thing is that the bed is red and black and has purple pillows. **(Yeah, baby!) **I set my stuff down on the bed and go downstairs. I need to find the mom, what's her name? Oh, yeah, Dr. Martinez. Apparently, she's a vet. I find her in the kitchen, and before I begin to ask for paint, "OMG! DON'T YOU LIKE YOUR ROOM? YOU WANT TO GO SHOPPING? OMG! WE ARE GOING TO BE GREAT FRIENDS!"

I plugged my ears. Behind her is that kid, uh what's his name? Oh yeah, Fang. I look at him more closely. Black hair, eyes that look into your soul, *shudder* wears nothing but black, very cute- Whoa! Get it together Max! You are Max. You have no feelings-you will get hurt because of them. But still…

I sigh, "I like my room ok, but I also want to add some stuff to it. Let me go get my jacket."

I go upstairs and as I pass a doorway, I hear a voice that sounds like the Jeb guy. "Yes sir. She's perfect. She just got here this morning. When shall I bring her in? Ok, yes sir. Are you sure you want her? Ok. Good bye"

I quickly go get my jacket. I run downstairs. And I realize I don't have a car. I tell Nudge and she said "Oh, that's ok. Fang can take us"

I nod. I glance at Fang and he's scowling at Nudge. I smirk.

"Can I go with you?" The cutes little voice asks. I turn around and see this sweet little six year old holding a bear with a white robe and a gold halo on its head. "You must be Angel" I say.

"Yes. Sorry. Me, Gazzy, and Iggy couldn't meet you when you got here. I was asleep and Gazzy and Iggy are still at Games Stop. I guess Ella forgot. She does that you know." Angel said.

I smile. "Of course you can go with me." I just couldn't get over that cute little face. Uh oh, I found my weak point. "Let's go." I say.

We get to the mall and all I see is slutty girls and guys who think they are the only people in the world. Hate those kinds. I tug on my ring.

"What's that?" Angel asks.

"It's my ring." I say. "My mom gave it to me on my 5th birthday- before they died." I look down.

"What happened?" Nudge asks.

"They died in a car crash." I said.

"Oh" Nudge said.

"My mom said when I tug on it, my ring brings good luck." I say. "C'mon, lets go."

We go in and stop at the Abercrombie store. I get 3 black tank tops, a red bikini (I swim, ok! Chill!) and a black and purple t-shirt that said "your mad" on it. I get a boy's black sweat shirt and pay. We go to the make up store (Nudge wanted to give me a make over) and as I was paying for my mascara, some one bumped into me. There was this kid, who looked about my age (I'm 17) who looked as though his yellow eyes, almost wolf-like, (weird) would kill me. If looks could kill, this kid's could.

"Watch it." He said.

I rolled my eyes and left. But he just kept following me. I turned around. "What? Can't I walk in peace? Is this world not big enough for you?"

"Name's Ari."

Ok, that was weird. "But why are you following me, _Ari_" I said.

"You're interesting." Ari said.

"Bye" I said and went to find Nudge and Angel fidgeting as Fang was talking to this slutty red head.

"But Nicky," The slut wined. "Can we please go to the movies? Please, with a cherry on top?"

WTH? Cherries? Who eats cherries? (I don't, sorry ya'll. Can't seem to get the taste of them.)

"No Lissa. I don't want to go to the movies with you for the 20th time." Fang said, looking so aggravated. I felt a little sorry for him. Only a little.

"Hey guys" I said. Nudge and Angel looked relived.

"And who's this piece of trash?" Lissa sneered.

"This is Max, and she's living with us" Angel boldly said. (Did I ever tell you that she is soooo cute?)

"Shut up, you little worm" Lissa snapped.

Angel cried and went to me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"She is not a worm" Fang said.

"Is that the best insult you can say?" I said. "If it is, that's pretty pathetic. Just like your face."

Lissa turned red. She let a big "Humph" and stalked out of the store.

"Can we go now?" I ask. "I need to go to Home Depot to get some stuff for my room"

***Page Break***

I drop my stuff on my bed and get out the black, purple, and red paint. I start painting. I paint the walls purple and the ceiling black. I paint the dresser red and black splotches of paint. The desk was black and the chair was purple. I finish just when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I said. The door opens and there is Fang, and two boys coming in with a black couch and Angel is carrying a white floor lamp that has a flower on it. Flowers aren't really my thing, but hey, this is a cute little 6 year old we're talking about! I watch as they put the stuff in a corner and then leave. Angel stops at the door and then- gives me a hug.

"Thanks for standing up for me at the mall today" Angel said.

"Oh, no problem" I said. Angel smiles sweetly and leaves. I glance at the furniture. I go to the corner with the book shelf on the far side (On your right when you walk into my room) and start to shuffle through the books. I pulled one and- whoa! The shelf slid open! I walked in. I turned on the light, and whoa! It was a secret room! I grinned. I took the left over paint and started to paint. I finished painting and moving furniture. Exhausted, I left for dinner. And of course I shut the secret doorway!

"Ok, Kidos! Where do you want to go for dinner?" Jeb said. "We're going with the McKnight's. (Who're the McKnight's?)

"How about Outback?" Angel suggested. (What's Outback?)

We leave and as we pull in, I realize the McKnight's were Nudge, Fang, and the two boys. Don't know who they are. We walk in and I glance at Fang. He was sneaking peaks at me. Weird. Know one's ever done that before. We kids sat down in a booth, me and Fang sitting across from each other. Angel sat beside me, wanting me to play tick tack toe with her. Whatever that was. (I don't play board games, ok? Chilax!) The two boys sat beside Fang and Nudge beside them. Ella sat between Nudge and Angel.

"Max, this is Iggy" Fang said gesturing to the strawberry haired kid. "He's blind" Fang added. "And this is Angel's brother, Gazzy." Gazzy and Iggy nodded. I nodded back.

"Hello, my name's Jamie, and I'll be your server today." Our waitress said. Her eyes scanned over our table and laid her eyes on Fang. I smirked. Fang-he scowled. *Insert laugh here!* Jamie scooted over to Fang.

"Let's start with you, honey" Jamie said.

"I'll have a steak with baked potato." Fang said. "And a coke."

"I'll have the same" I said. "And can I have a bowl of green beans with it? Thanks." **(Yeah, baby!)**

"Can I have chicken fingers and fries?" Angel said.

"I'll have the same" Nudge said. Wow, that's the shortest sentence I've heard from her yet.

"We'll have salmon and salad" Gazzy and Iggy said together.

"I'll have Cheeseburger and fries." Ella said.

"I'll be back" Jamie said. She gave Fang a look and walked off.

"Dude, does this happen to you all the time?" I ask.

"Yeah, and it get's pretty annoying too" Fang replied. "And you do realized what you ordered was a pound of steak, don't you?"

"No, but I'll eat. And maybe I'll have dessert" I smirked. We got our food and the waitress tried to flirt with Fang.

"Ok, miss, if you're trying to impress me, it's not working" Fang said.

The waitress pouted and glumly walked off. We ate and it turns out, I finished before everyone else. I watched them eat. Fang starred at me. "You that hungry?" He asked.

"No, I'm just a big eater." I said. "Ok, who wants dessert?" I ask. And I'm welcomed by "yes" and a weird look from Fang. We got sundaes and then left. And you know what's funny; Fang was starring at me the whole time. What's up with that? Oh well.

I lay on my bed. I think about today. When I got here, shopping, the secret doorway (which I finished when I got home), and Fang. Ahh, Fang. I didn't really know him. I'd like to find out. I got up and went to the balcony. I didn't really notice it, I was to busy fixing my room. I breathed the fresh air. Ahh, good. I glanced around. I saw a branch. I think I can jump that. I backed up. I ran. I jumped. I made it. I crawled down the tree like a squirrel. Yeah, I'm good. I looked around. I walked, then jogged, then, ran. Oh, man, do I love running! I ran up a hill and onto a cliff. (Yeah, the back yard is pretty big) I found a little spring and put my feet into it.

"You like it?" Came a voice.

I craned my head to look at Fang. "Yeah, it's a nice view." I said.

"I always come up here to think." Fang said. He sat down.

"It's cool" I said. (Awkward silence) "So, I know your name is Fang, but I really don't know you."

"Well, I hardly talk. So, that's probably why"

I glance at him. He really is cute. Fang looked at me. "Ok," I said. "What do I need to know?"

"I don't really talk, I hate it when girls swoon over me, and I love the color black. I'm emotionless and I wish I could fly" Fang said.

"I wish I could fly to." I said. "To be free, with no boundaries." Fang nodded. It seemed that he really got me. "Today, at the mall, was that your girlfriend?" I ask.

"No, that's a girl who _wishes _she were." Fang said. "And thinks."

"Oh. She didn't really seem your type." I grin. Fang chuckles.

I wanted to ask why he kept starring at me, but I chickened out. Ugh, I am such a chicken and I don't want to be! And, there's nothing to talk about!

"Did you find the secret doorway?" Fang asks. How'd he know about that?

"Um, yeah. How'd you know?"

"I built it" Fang said. Oh. Well, that made since.

"How?" I asked. Hey, better than nodding. Who said I can't keep conversation?

"Well, I drilled a hole in the wall, and I carved a room. Took a month." Fang said.

"It's nice." I said. "Like it was made for me."

"We'd better go home. We have school tomorrow." Fang made a face. I grinned. Boy, this guy makes me smile and I don't even like to smile! What's wrong with me?

"Ok. Night." I say. With that, I take my feet out of the spring, and walk away.

"Wait." Fang calls. He jogs up to me. "Why don't I walk you home?" What?

"Um, ok." What else was I supposed to say? No? I panicked, ok? Geez. So Fang walked me home, and he was… warm. I could feel his warmth radiating off of him. It felt, good. I never felt this way before. I was always tortured, beaten, abused, I felt insecure. But this boy, I felt safe. It was new. I didn't know if I liked it or not. I went from foster home, to foster home. This bunch, I liked. I don't know why. I was going to run away, but I didn't. Ugh! I am soooo messed up! I listened to Fang give me pointers for school. Stay away from Lissa, the guy Sam, who is on the football team and also the captain, will rape you if he gets the chance. Fang said he almost raped Nudge but apparently, Fang kneed him in the balls, so Nudge was fine. Fang chuckled when he said that. Before I knew it, I was back at home.

"Night" I said.

"See ya. Hey, if you need any help or have any problems, just tell me. I like to listen." Fang looked me over. And just then, I felt like I could kiss that boy 'till the end of the world. But, to my sadness, I just smiled and climbed the tree.

**Fang Pov**

I watch Max climb the tree, wishing I could kiss her. I barely know her, but I know she isn't like the other girls. Once she disappears, blond hair and all, I jog back home. I really meant what I said, I would listen to her. I don't know why I said it, but I knew I meant it. I really wanted to be her friend. If Sam or anybody tried to hurt her, they would surely die. I don't know why I feel this way; I've never felt it before. It feels weird. I feel like Max gets me. I've never talked to a girl outside of my family, except Lissa, Ella, and Angel. Lissa, only because she WON'T SHUT UP! She's so annoying! I hate it that she keeps bugging me to go out with her. I yawn. Well, looks like tomorrow is going to be a long day. Except for Max… Max. I sigh. She's a mystery. But whatever. I'll figure her out tomorrow.

**Here's chapter 2! Ok, so, I hope you like! Oh! Do you think I should make Fang and Max kiss next chapter? I won't write unless I get answers, so- REVIEW! You guys are awesome. You know, I think I'm actually enjoying this story. Thanks for reading, did I mention you guys are awesome? Hee,Hee! Ok,**

**Gigglesandbooks- out O-U-T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, you great peoples! Your reviews are very encouraging. Ugh, I finally got chapter 2 up, and I know you guys are happy! Here it is! Enjoy!**

**Max Pov.**

I. Hate. Mornings. Ugh! Do you know what I woke up to? That's right, Nudge. And you know what else? She and Ella chose the out fit for me, and yep that's right, it's a pink Hollister shirt and a black skirt with white high heels. You know why I don't like that? I'll give you 3 reasons:

I hate the color pink, as you already know.

I don't wear skirts

And last, but not least, I HATE HIGH HEELS! I mean, c'mon! They hurt my feet!

"Oh, no." I said. I was not a happy camper. "FYI, I don't wear skirts, oh high heels. I WILL NOT wear pink!" Then I realize I have two girls in front of me, getting ready to cry. "Ok, Ok, I'll wear it some other time. I just don't want people getting the wrong impression." So, I ended up putting on black skinny jeans, with rips down the sides and a read t-shirt that had a black bird on it. (Hey, who said just because I was tough, I couldn't like birds?) I had my converse (black of course!) on. I got downstairs, and Fang was talking to Gazzy and Iggy about something. And Jeb was glancing my way. Ok, did I ever mention that he was kind of spooky? I didn't? Well, now you know.

Fang saw me and headed over. "Did Nudge wake you up?"

"Yeah, and I was about to throw her out of the window, if not for her crying." I said.

Fang chuckled. "Yeah, she did it to me this morning too. Apparently, she wanted to pick you an outfit." He looked me over. "And let me guess. She wanted you to wear a skirt."

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked, heading over to the fridge for some orange juice.

"Just a lucky guess, I guess." Fang said. He grinned at me. I could get used to that.

"C'mon kiddos. Time for school. Don't wanna miss the bus." Jeb said. When will he get the idea that we are not "kiddos?" I roll my eyes.

I get on the bus, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Ella behind me. We got into three seats, Nudge and Ella, Iggy and Gazzy, and you guessed it, me and Fang. Fate is sure nice, huh? Fang took out his iPod Touch and played a song.

"Can I listen?" I asked.

"Sure" Fang said. He gave me an ear piece. "It's called Grenade. By Bruno Mars."

I found the song interesting. It soothed me, but also made me sleepy. Uh oh, there's my weakness. Never give me music or I'll fall asleep. Before I knew it, Fang was shoving me awake. Apparently, my head rested on Fang's shoulder. It was firm, but soft. Is that even possible? I got off the bus and I bump into, well who do you know, Lissa. Hmmm… since there aren't any little kids around, can I beat her up now?

"Oh, Ni-cky!" Lissa sang.

Fang groaned. He grabbed my arm and rushed me to the office, with Lissa trying to keep up.

"Nicky, Come back!" Lissa squealed. What a slut. "I need you to take me to homeroom!"

"You have legs, use them" Fang said.

Lissa huffed and slumped away.

We went to the office, and it turns out, I have all my classes including homeroom with Fang and Ella. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge were in my chemistry class and gym. I went to my locker, got out my stuff, turned around to see a blond headed guy, with blue eyes.

"So. You're the new girl. Max, right." He said.

"Um, do I know you?" I started to walk away. But this boy just wouldn't give up.

"I'm Sam." Sam said.

"Oh." I nodded, weirdly.

"I'm in your homeroom."

"Don't care" I said. I walked into homeroom. Fang waved me over. "See ya"

"Whoa! Why don't you sit with me and my friends?" Sam kept pestering me. He gestured to a group of boys in the corner, giving me weird looks.

"No thanks." I walked over to Fang, just in time for Lissa to stop by.

"Hey Nicky!" Lissa squealed. She glanced at me. "What is this piece of trash doing in my seat, Nicky-poo?"

I gawked. "Nicky-poo? Nicky-poo? Wow! What's next? Nicky-Mickey?" I snickered. I know, corny. But hey, it was enough to put a scowl on Fang's face.

"Ha, Ha, very funny." Fang said sarcastically. But he gave me a wink. Or, at least, I think he did.

Lissa sniffed and walked toward Sam. He smiled at her and kissed her. But he kept glancing at me.

Fang saw me looking at Sam. "That's Sam." He said.

"I know." I said.

"You don't want to hang out with him." Fang said.

"Why?"

"He's known as the heart breaker. He'll date a girl until he finds a new one to love on. And, he kisses every girl he can get his hands on. Literally." Fang looked at me. "He'll hurt you. One girl got a broken arm because he was a little to rough on her."

"Rough?"

"Yeah, he kissed her and apparently, his hands kept rubbing her arm and snapped it in half. And he claimed it was an accident but then turned around and told his friends that he did it on purpose. I know, it sounds dumb, but, hey, he's a guy and you know how guys are. He may be the captain of the football team, but he is as sure as hell an idiot and a jack ass. I don't normally cuss, but, that guy makes me. That's how bad he is." Fang sighed and looked at me. "Just don't try to get involved with him."

"Wow." I said. "Um ok, so, who's his current girl friend?"

"No one" Fang said. "That's why he went and talked to you. And, he just likes to mess with Lissa." Fang chuckled. "Let's just say she's not smart."

Homeroom went by with a couple looks from Sam and glares from Lissa, but I survived. Who new school could be so- moody. I mean really. This girl in Gym, she broke a nail while trying to catch a football and she screamed her head off. I mean, come on! It's a nail, for crying out loud! It's grows back!

It turns out; Gazzy and Iggy are bomb makers. The science teacher, Mr. Hager, was teaching us the rules of chemical mixture, and Gazzy and Iggy decided to pull a prank. They made a bomb out of paper, pencil lead, and nail polish remover. Mr. Hager's hair was singed! And, not to mention, Fang 'accidently' poured beach all over Lissa's pink and yellow polka dot shirt. Now that was pretty funny and that shirt needed to go. I grinned at Fang. He grinned back. Gazzy and Iggy high-fived. Nudge and Ella giggled.

I get off the bus, followed by Fang and the rest of them. I walk in, greeted by the smell of cookies.

"Hey, kid's." Mrs. Martinez says. "How's school? Want some cookies?"

"Sure." Everyone choruses. We sit down and I think I've eaten like, 20 cookies. My stomach doesn't like it, but hey, my mouth did.

"I'm going to go get Angel from school in 10 minutes." Mrs. Martinez says. "I'll leave now so I don't have to wait in that carpool line." She leaves. I grab a cookie and head upstairs. Every one follows.

"Let's get homework done so we can go running." Fang says. That's what we do. I go into my room, I go to my balcony, take a deep breath, and leap.

"Max!" Nudge and Ella screams. I land on the ground, roll so the pressure doesn't hurt the balls of my feet. Hey, it's what ninjas do. **(It's true! Don't try it until you've mastered self confidence and you are great at acrobatics. I tried it, OUCH!) **That wind felt good. I may have been more than 30 feet in the air, but hey, it's as close as it gets to flying.

"She sure is a dare devil" Iggy mutters to Fang.

"Come on!" I say. "Are you guys chicken?" I chuckled. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy climbed down the tree.

"We'll take the safe way." Nudge and Ella said. "Through the door."

"Meet us at the cave." Fang said.

"Cave?" I asked.

"C'mon" Fang grabbed my hand and dragged me to the cliff with the spring on it. In the day, it was gray and brown on the side, but at the top, it was rich with green grass and a rainbow of flowers. I looked up, and saw a hole in the side. "There it is, bat's cave" Fang said.

"How do we get up there?" I asked.

"Easy, you climb." Iggy said.

"Well then" I said. I started climbing. Apparently, there were a couple of ledges and paths to take you up there. Just as I got to the top, Nudge and Ella appeared. They climbed up after Gazzy. (Fang and Iggy had just reached the top)

"Wow." Was all I said. There were cots on the floor for sleeping, a TV, and Xbox and a Wii. There was a big cabinet, and it had loads of medical supplies, food, and stuff to make bombs. It was like a mini house. Let me tell you, you wouldn't think it was awesome until you have seen it for your self, so you're gonna have to trust me.

I felt my neck tingle. Something was creeping on my neck! I jumped around and into Fang. He started to laugh.

"Don't do that!" I said. But I grinned. I could smell Fang's breath; I was that close to him.

"Kissy, Kissy, Kissy!" Nudge and Ella squealed. Iggy and Gazzy snickered. Ok, I knew I was close to Fang, but I didn't know it was _that_ close. I looked into Fang's black, mischief eyes. I slowly backed away. I saw pain in Fang's eyes as I backed away. Huh?

"This is pretty cool." I said. I headed over to the cabinet. I ran my hand over everything. "Hey, Iggy" I said. "I thought you were blind."

"I am." Iggy said.

"Then how'd you get up here?" I asked.

"Same as you- climbed."

"Yeah, but, you can't see."

Iggy scowled. "Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean, I'm worthless you know!" Ok, ok, I was just asking a question.

"He doesn't like it when people say stuff about his eye sight like that." Fang whispered. He was behind me, again. Hello? Mr. Black, ever heard of personal space? But, I liked to feel his warmth radiating off of his body.

"I think I found that out." I said.

"Even though he's blind, you'd be surprised at his ability to hear, smell, and touch. He can hear almost as well as a dog. He'll sense something, like an animal, and we don't even no it was there. That's why he's always been good at hide and seek."

I nodded. "Sorry Iggy. We cool?"

Iggy's frown slowed into a smile. "Yeah, were cool."

It's an hour after I get down from the cave; I head to the house, and climb the tree to my bedroom and go to my secret room. I lie down on the couch and pull out my laptop. "Drivers ED" it says. I've been trying to pass Drivers ED online so I can use my money I've saved up to by a motorcycle. I do it for an hour. I'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out my results. I finish the test and put my laptop down to go to dinner.

This time we go to Fang's house. Angel drags me and Ella along, saying "Oh gosh! Will we have spaghetti? What about chili? Can we go the DQ?"

I cover my ears. "Quit! You're beginning to sound like Nudge!"

Angel giggles as she gives me bambi eyes. Did I ever tell you she is soooooo cute when she does that? We arrive at the McKnight's and Fang opens the door.

"Hey." He glanced at me. I don't react to it like I used to. Guess I'm gust used to it. "Come on in." We walk inside, and Nudge squeals and takes me down to the basement.

"Omg Max!" Don't you like our house? I mean, it's awesome! Do you like to play Xbox? Do you want to play 'Dead to Rights'? It's a pretty good game."

"I'll wait." I said.

"Hey, do you want to spend the night tonight? We can have games and popcorn, and a bunch of stuff. And, since its Friday, we can go shopping tomorrow."

"Um, ok. I'll need to go home first."

"C'mon, let's eat. Its fried chicken. Hope you like it."

I come back to the McKnight's with my bag and Ella and Angel. I ring the doorbell, and Mrs. McKnight opens the door.

"Come in dears! The boys are waiting for you." She says.

We go in side and down stairs to the basement. It's pretty cool. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy are there and they are playing some game on the Xbox. Hey, I don't know much about that stuff. Usually, I'm getting a beating by a foster parent, because they think I cause too much trouble. Or, I'm running away to the Foster Care place. Yeah, I've never found a perfect family. So, I don't have time for games. I have my life to think of. Iggy sees me and waves me over. Or rather, _senses_ me. I play the Xbox a while and eat a whole pie of pizza. It was pretty good. The sleep over was boring except for Nudge and Ella dressing Angel up in a pair of fairy wings. Angel took a magic wand toy thingy and kept hitting Gazzy and Iggy with it and saying, I command you with my magic wand to run around in circles and to turn into girls with yellow pigtails. Nudge and Ella, giggling and me and Fang laughing our heads off, Nudge and Ella put yellow pigtail wigs on Gazzy and Iggy. I was double over laughing. And, Iggy and Gazzy had to wear them the whole night, and if they took it off, Angel screamed and hurried to put it on. It was pretty funny.

But, what was the highlight/weird thing was we played truth or dare. It was Fang's turn and Nudge and Ella were picking a dare. And, they dared him to kiss me! I don't know why, maybe it was because we're the same age, I don't know.

Fang and I glared at Nudge. She giggled. "And, you have to do it for two minutes." Ella said. I'm going to kill her.

"Can't we do something else?" Fang pleads.

"No, It's either that, or Iggy." Iggy's eye's open.

"That's no gonna happen." Iggy says. He turns to Fang. "Sorry man, you're stuck with Max."

I groan. Well, we stand up, came to the middle of the circle, faced each other, and kissed. It was kind of nice.

**Fang Pov.**

Truth or dare. Not my game. Not my decision to play. My turn and I had to kiss Max. Ok, I kind of wanted to do that anyway. I guess they know about me kind of liking Max. YES! I ADMIT IT! I LIKE MAX! Ok, flashback:

_I sit across Max at Outback. Her eyes, challenging me, saying, I can eat more than you and look better than you. That's what they were saying. She eats a pound of steak, plus the green beans and baked potato, and ice cream. I look at her, she is really beautiful. _

_That night, as I watch her climb the tree, she is special. She is remarkable. She's won of a kind. She makes Lissa look sad. I lie in bed, thinking about her, and Iggy comes in, along with Gazzy. _

"_Hey man," Iggy says. "You awake?"_

"_Yeah," I say._

"_I saw you go to the spring. I saw Max there too. You like her or something?"_

_I hesitate. "I guess so."_

"_We can tell. You've been staring at her ever since she got here." Iggy puts on a evil grin. "Wait until Ella and Nudge find out!"_

_I leap up. "You'd better not!" I yell. I chase them, and they split up. Gazzy in one room, Iggy in the next. Both have phones. One's gonna call. I get Gazzy. Iggy calls Nudge. I tie Gazzy up and pick up the phone. To late! _

"_HE WHAT!" Nudge and Ella scream. I hear Angel going, "what's happening?" _

"_Yep, he does." Iggy says._

"_IGGY!" I yell into the phone. I see the light go on in my parent's room. _

"_Oooohhhh! Fang, you want us to tell Max?" Nudge and Ella giggle. Angel's still going, "Tell me what's going on!"_

"_No!" I yell. Ok, this is embarrassing. I'm Fang. No emotions, no words, no fear._

"_You like Max!" Nudge and Ella chorus. Angel goes "Fang, is that you? Where are you?" Apparently, she doesn't get phones yet, for a six year old. Then, line's dead. I sigh, and find Iggy. He's rolling on the floor, with Gazzy (Who'd gotten away) and they look like they won a war, and they are HOWALING! Ugh! This is embarrassing! I groan and go to bed. Ok, enough of the flashback. Back to the kiss._

We meet in the center of the circle. I look into Max's eyes. They're still a mystery. I tilt my head, bring it closer, but hesitate. I am constantly aware of everyone looking at us. I inwardly groan. Kissing her in private would be more like it. I kiss her. It's a sensation. Once our lips met, I knew she was definitely different. Our eyes closed, I could think nothing but Max, and how great she tasted. I know, cheesy, but hey, I've never kissed a girl, except for Angel, and she doesn't count. Max's lips are moist, I could kiss them forever. My hand cups her chin, and I kiss deeper. I don't know about you, but it was great.

**Max Pov.**

Fang kisses me, I close my eyes. I don't know what I feel, I feel happiness. I've never felt it before. I'm used to pain, but this- I don't know what to say to this. I was expecting lunch taste. But no, this tastes-like Fang, I guess. We break apart, and I realize, there's something that is bringing us together, if you know what I mean. I'm not the romance type girl; I just wanted to get to know Fang. Not by kissing him. My emotions are all mixed up, and I've barely been here!

I go to sleep beside Nudge and Ella. I have Angel wrapped up in my arms. I glance at Fang, he's starring off into space. I wonder what he's thinking. I lay Angel down, and begin to walk toward the door. I keep walking; all the way do the spring. I sit down. I put my feet in it.

"Why do we always meet here?"

I turn around to look at Fang. "Two great minds think alike, I guess."

Fang sits down. "So…" I knew what that was about, the kiss.

"It's fine." I say.

Fang nods. "Sometimes, Nudge and Ella can be weird sometimes."

"It's fine." I stand up. "We'd better get to bed. Tomorrow, I go shopping with Angel. You wanna come?"

"Sure. I love Angel." Fang said. We go inside.

**Ok, you like? Oh, thanks to you guys. To my reviewers: KEEP ON DOING A GOOD JOB! Just to say: HEY TACO! YOU'RE AWESOME! (For those of you out there who have no idea who I'm talking to- lets just say we're acquainted.) **

**Me, Stephanie, and all of you other people who are so awesome, there aren't any words to say *big breath* YOU GUYS ROCK! **

**LiviLi- I LOVE YOUR PROFILE! (Seriously, you should check it out) **

**Do you think the kiss was cheesy? I don't know. I'm not an expert at writing about love scenes like that, so, Review? You like? Again, thanks to all of you great people, I wouldn't be doing this story if it wasn't for you awesome peoples.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Sorry. I've been busy with all of this school stuff. Well, I'm glad you guys are still with me! Ok, I'm going to put a kiss in, but right now is going to be conflict between Max and Lissa. And a little fax. Hey, while I'm at it, who started the word "Fax"? I have no clue. Could you guys be a pal and help this goofball out? Thanks. Ok, here's the chapter.**

**Max Pov.**

Ok. The sleep over was great, I had a great time.

Except for the fact that Fang and I were a little weird. I didn't know kissing was such a, what's the word, weird? Hey, that's all I can think of.

We leave to go shopping with Angel. All of us. Me and Fang in the front, I in the passenger seat and him driving. Iggy and Gazzy in the seats behind us. And Angel, Ella, and Nudge all crammed in the back. We were riding in Mrs. McKnight's minivan. I don't why it's every one's dream car, I sure isn't mine. I just want a motorcycle. **(Boya!)**

We get to the mall, and I twist my ring for good luck. I wish mom and dad were here. I hold Angel's hand and walked inside.

"Can we get some necklaces from Claire's?" Angel asks.

"Sure, sweetie." I said. That's where we go. Instead, Lissa is there with her snobby sidekicks. She sees me and marches over to me.

"Um, Nudge, take the girls over to pick out some hair stuff." I say. Nudge nods and takes everyone. Gazzy and Iggy follow. Fang and I- we stay put.

"Go away stupid trash." Lissa snips. "This is my mall." She glances at Fang "But Fang is welcome to stay." She bats her eyes at him. Fang rolls his eyes

"No," I say. "We're welcome here. You however are not"

"I don't like it when people tell me what to do" Lissa growls.

"Well, someone ought to start sometime. Guess it better be me." I notice people have gathered around. Fang has gone to find the others.

"You're nothing but trash." Lissa snarls. "Fang will never like you. Why don't you go back to the hole you came from, and leave me to my life. I've heard about you. You parent's died in a car crash. All of you foster parents have beaten you. You've been raped, stabbed, and you can never find a suitable home. So you see, you are not welcome here, you are trash, and Fang is too hot for you. So why don't you go to that orphanage of yours, go cry your heart out about your poor mother and father and be the little, helpless, lonely, orphan you are." Lissa held her head in triumph.

Let's just say, OH MY GOD! HOW DID SHE FREAKEN KNOW THAT! And, you know what; I did what I was taught to do.

I did cross jab, then a round house kick then snapped her arm in half. Boy, if you want to look up the definition of loud in the dictionary, you'd see Lissa screaming bloody murder while holding her "precious little broken arm" and crying while walking away followed by her wanna bees. I mean, it's pain and it must have hurt bad, but seriously, get over it. Having your arm broken is like breaking a finger nail to being stabbed 4 times under 2 seconds, followed by hours of pain and waiting for the ambulance to come. I mean come on, toughen up a little. I cracked my knuckles and strode toward my friends, gapping in awe and bewilderment. I guess they've never seen a fight that started and ended quickly. Or maybe they've never seen one at all. I think it's the second choice. Don't you?

"Oh, my God." Nudge exclaimed. "You have got to teach me that!"

I grinned. "I will, as soon as I find out where the boxing gym is." I looked over at the boys.

"There's one near the YMCA" Iggy said.

"Max" Angel said. "Can we finish shopping?"

"Sure sweetie" I say.

About half an hour later, we take all of our bags and walked out the door in search of the boxing gym. Hey, I may be an orphan, and I'm hard to get, but I know a few things. I'm not a complete moron.

I take Nudge and the others to the gym (we left Angel home to play with a friend of hers) and show them the basics. Here's what we did, in order:

Ten to fifty push-ups and sit-ups. (Nudge did ten while everyone else did fifty.)

Demonstrated how to throw a proper punch

Ducked Nudge's flying fist

Made the boys do laps and ten more push-ups.

Taught how to do a round house kick.

Took a water break and while everyone was panting, I showed of my upper cut jabs and my fist with the fast bag.

Let me tell you, this bunch was a couple of losers. Sorry, they were. After doing 1, 3, 4, and 5; these guys wanted to die. I could have on, and on, and on, and on. But no! These guys had to be quitters and voted on going home. Here's a tip: Don't ride in the same car as Gazzy. He called Gazzy for a reason. For the rest of the ride home, everyone had their heads sticking out the window. Boy, that kid can sure cut wind!

_I'm running. Trying to get away from my enemies. There's pain in my back. I see light then darkness. I see wings, I see fangs. I see wolf-like people chasing me. I see an opening, there's a cliff. I'm cornered. The wolf-like people closing in on me. I take the chance, leap. I fall, and then, WOOSH! My wings unfurl, I see Fang, gliding beside me, black raven wings. Angel, with pure white ones. All of my friends have them. Then I begin to fall. Rough arms grab me. Fang. Safe Fang. But, Fang disappears. Instead, it's that kid, Ari. His fangs are snapping at me. I try to let go, but Ari holds tight. Then, he rips out part of my flesh I'm being torn apart, eaten alive then-_

I sit up, gasping. I look around the room. I check my alarm clock. 1:00 am. I look at my sweaty hands. I touch my head, it's hot. I'm hot all over. I get up and go to the secret room. I sit on the couch and open a Sprite. Tomorrow's Sunday. I think I'll go to the gym, do a work out… I drift to sleep.

I wake up the next morning; check my laptop about the Drivers-ED. I passed. I go to pick up my license today. Cool, then I'll finally get to have a motorcycle. (In case you haven't noticed, little cars aren't my thing.) I think about my dream last night. _I'm being eaten alive… _I shudder. I change my clothes and head down stairs.

As I eat my frosted flakes, I mentally plan out my day. Then that guy, Jeb comes up.

"Max. I've heard you can do martial arts." Jeb scratches his back.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I snap. I'm not much of a morning person, and I hate it when annoying grownups like this guy invading my "me time".

"Just wanted to see what you can do." Jeb said. "See you full potential."

Full potential? What does he think I am- an experiment or something?

"When I do my thing, I don't like to have people see if I can live up to my _"full potential"._ I go back to eating my cereal.

Jeb blushed. Why do men do that? It makes them look like a kindergartener giving a girl a valentine.

"The answer is no." I say. I put my bowl in the sink and head upstairs. I put workout clothes in a gym bag and pick on sweats to wear. Time to go pick up my driver's license and the motorcycle.

I ride up to the gym on my new motorcycle, making the boys all confused why a girl would be riding up on a bike, and not a silver Honda. Ok boys, girls are just as cool as you guys are, and we're not afraid to take chances. Yeah, motorcycles are dangerous, you'll die yada, yada, yada. All that mom talk about being safe in a closed in transportation piece of metal. But that's just it, I like taking chances. I like showing the guys that girls can do stuff like them and even better. Who agrees? Anyone? (I do!)

I walk inside, and a bunch of boys stare at me. I flick my long, blond hair and go into the locker rooms. I change into a tank top and basketball shorts. I go to the desk and ask for a sign in card. The guy "Sam" gives it to me and says "You're the new girl at school."

"I guess you could say that" I said. I walked away, carrying my gloves and started to work on the fast bag. I finish my warm-up and move to the punching bag. Upper cut, round house kick, bouncing on the balls of my feet, upper punch, cross jab, roundhouse kick. I do this routine for an hour. Let me tell you, doing that without having done that in a while is HARD!

I get home, and go take a shower. I get out and go down for dinner.

"Hey, Max." Mrs. Martinez says.

"Sup."

"Its tacos tonight, hope you like it." She says.

"Uh, sure." I sit down with a glass of milk. Gotta keep them bones strong, ya know.

"Hey mom, where did that motorcycle come from?" Ella asks.

"It's mine." I said. "Bought it today. After I got my license." I look at all of the faces staring at me. What? Is it a big deal, or something? I don't care. It's a type of transportation, and it doesn't make me feel closed in like cars do.

"Um, why didn't you tell us?" Jeb said.

"Uh, I didn't think that was necessary." I said.

"Well, get permission before you do something." He said.

"You have no control over me" I growled. "I can take care of myself and make my own decisions."

"As long as you're under my roof, you follow my orders." Jeb yelled.

I glared at him and grabbed my chicken leg and marched upstairs as Nudge and Ella came down followed by Angel. I made no eye contact and ignored their precious little smiles. I just didn't care about anyone. I follow my judgment and no one else's. I eat my chicken (it was very delicious, I might add) and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, and I realize I'm gonna be late for school. I get dressed, and hurry downstairs and grab a piece of chicken and got on the bus without saying a word to anyone.

"Chicken?" Fang asks as I sit down beside him.

I tear off a piece with my jaws. "Yep. Good to." I bite another piece. The bus starts to roll.

"You know," Fang said. "Lissa already told everyone what you did. You've got a reputation now."

"Fine by me. As long as people leave me alone." I threw the bone out the window, barely hitting the car and a lot of honking. I smirked.

We get to school, and as I walk down the halls, I notice eyes glancing at me every now and then. Word does spread quickly. I go to homeroom. There's Lissa, being comforted by her pathetic little friends, sitting on the lap of Sam, and giving me a bunch of death glares as I walk by to my seat. Fang is there, listening to his I pod.

"Can I listen?" I ask as I sit down.

"Sure." He gives me the ear bud. I listen to the song "Firework." It's a pretty good song.

Lissa walks over. "Hey Nicky." She says.

Fang nods. Lissa sniffs at me. I look at her arm- which to my delight is in a sling. Do you know what the color is? Take a guess. Yep. Pink. What is it with that color these days?

"You're still trash." Lissa snips. I roll my eyes.

"Technically, you're trash. You have a broken arm and you look pretty messed up." I said.

Lissa checks her nose. Apparently, I shattered it too. This day gets better and better. I grinned mentally. "But you're an orphan." She said.

"Uh, correction." I started to lose my cool. "I'm not an orphan I have a home. Two, you're the trash. Three, if you say another word, I'll snap your arm and your neck." You could see fear start to churn in Lissa's eyes. Lissa backed away. I closed my eyes, praying this day would end.

It did, thankfully. I did manage to dislocate the shoulder of Lissa and get sent to the principal's office. I got off the hook because it was only my second day, but I did get a phone call from Jeb, let's just say he wasn't too happy at what I did. Eh, what does he know? Nothing.

I get home and grab my gym bag. I hop on my motorcycle and go to the boxing gym. I walk in, greeted by the smell of sweat and dust. (Yes, there are some stuff that hasn't been used in over a while, that would be my guess.) I changed and warmed up on the fast ball. Then I did the routine, cross jab, regular punch, and roundhouse kick. It felt good to be working my muscles again.

I was finishing up my push-ups, and I saw, that kid, Ari, watching me. I ignored it, and went back to the fastball. I snuck a peek, to see if he was there, and Ari was. I went to the punching bag. I did an upper cut jab, a kick or two, and a spinning backfist. I felt pretty good. But now, the Ari kid had come closer to me, _and taking notes!_ Why me? What did I do? I'll tell you what I did, NOTHING! Sure, I can do bad things, (will not go into further detail) but hey, I'm just living my life. just taking the ride. It's not my fault! Ok, this kid has got to go!

"Uh if you're finished, can you leave?" I asked.

Ari jumped. "Uh, I'm doing a project for school"

"Uh, huh. About kickboxing, yeah, nice try." I went back to doing my punches. Ari scribbled a few things down and left. Thank God. I left and when I got home, Jeb wanted to talk.

"Hey, Max." Jeb said. He gestured me to sit on the couch. I did.

"Uh, what do you want to talk about?" I asked. Ok, Jeb is a little creepy.

"For one, you hurt that girl at school today." He said.

"Well yeah, she was being a big bitch." I said.

Jeb's eyes narrowed. "Watch your mouth."

I rolled my eyes.

"And, I would like to discuss your habit of going to the gym."

Ok, why is he trying to get in my personal life? "I go to the gym to get some exercise."

"Where did you learn about kickboxing?"

"I taught myself."

"Oh." Jeb said. "Good night. I have the night shift at work."

I nodded and went to eat dinner. Um, ok. Talk about awkward.

I woke up the next morning. I got on the bus and went to school. I did boring classwork. I got a few glares from Lissa. Fang was still acting weird (he kept glancing at me and talked more than usual), so yeah, that was my week. Boring. Here's the funny part: Jeb wants me to come to his office to take a few tests. Ok, why? That'll happen in two weeks. Yep. Wonder what he wants. I'm not that special.

**Ok! Here's chapter four! I couldn't find a good stopping point. Guess what's gonna happen next! Sorry I haven't updated so soon! Please forgive me! I love writing to you guys. Oh, has anyone read Angel yet? And, about the ratings, can anyone tell me the difference? Thanks for being great fans! Hey, can you guys tell your friends about my story? 'Cause I will not update until I have at least 5 reviews. Hope you enjoyed it!****eresH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here's the chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Max Pov.**

Ok, today is Tuesday and I go with Jeb to his office. I get there, and the building is all white. He takes me to a room. Puts me on a chair, attaches some wires to me, and then he flips a switch. It's horrible! The pain is unbearable. Electricity jolts through my veins, and I'm trying not to scream. The pain is unbearable. I let out a scream as electricity courses throughout my body. I thought he wanted to do some tests! This isn't tests! It's an electric chair. The electricity stops, I stop screaming. But I'm shaking violently. I grit my teeth, my eyes shut. When I lift my head, I see Jeb, standing with a guy in a white lab coat. Hey are talking. The guy in the white lab coat nods, every enthusiastically. What's going on?

"Um, can I go home?" I ask.

The guy in the white lab coat looks at me. Ok, can I have his name, I hat calling him, guy in white lab coat. It gets old.

"No. Ve are not vinished. The guy said.

"Well, I am." I said.

"I am Mr. Borsch." Mr. Borsch said.

"Don't care" I said. I don't know about you, but I want to go home.

Mr. Borsch scowled. "You vill stay vith us." He snapped.

I was grabbed by two white coats and led to another room but with cages. As I looked, there were crocodiles. Only, they looked like people. They had crocodile skin, but human eyes and hands. Then I realized. _They're experiments. _

"She can hold her pain for a little while. She looks strong, but we'll be sure to find out." Mr. Borsch said.

They took me through another room, and put me on a treadmill. I was ordered to run. After ten minutes of running, I was getting tired. I tried to stop. But every time, I was jolted with a shock of electricity. I got shocked like, ten thousand times! As I kept running, my legs began to feel more like rubber. I was so numb from running and all of painful electric shocks, I was losing consciousness. I am the great MAXIMUM RIDE! I DON'T GIVE UP! I pushed on, tired and hungry. I had no idea what was going on and why they were doing this. No matter how much I struggled on, I could sense my body failing. The last thing I remember was thousands of electric shocks penetrating my helpless body. Did I mention helpless?

I woke up, _in a cage_. A freaken cage! WTH!

A wolf like dude came in.

"You are to follow me" He growled as he dragged me out of my cage. I looked at him. I knew who he was.

"You're that Ari kid who was at the mall that day!" I said.

"Sure, now move" Ari said.

I was lead to a room, and strapped to a chair. Fat Mr. Borchy came in. More like hobbled in. *hehe!*

"Now. You vill take se vinal test." Borch said.

"Uh, question. Can I go home now?" I asked.

"No." He said. He grabbed my arm and started to inject a needle into my flesh. That needle was huge, man! I screamed out in pain. I lashed out my leg and kicked Ari. He growled and dug his 4 inch claws into my leg. I screamed again and kicked with my other leg. Borsch took out the needle and then threw me into a cage. I whimpered as my head banged against the bars and my leg and arm sore. Ok, this was enough. I had to get out of here. Time to plan.

When a woman in a lab coat came in, she grabbed me from my too small crate. I was shoved into a room, where Jeb was waiting for me. He had a smug little grin on his ugly stubby face.

"Ah, Max." Jeb said. "I'm glad you could be a part of our experiment."

"No thanks." I growled.

"You will be here to stay and we will study you." Jeb said. He said it like he won something. Yeah, right.

"I'm not a lab rat thank you very much." I sneered

"You are to us." Jeb retorted.

I was then tossed back into my crate in my "special room" and I stayed there until Ari, accompanied by another wolf-like thing, took me and I was strapped to a metal bed and poked with needles for blood tests.

After many hours of pain, I rested in my cage to think about how to escape. I thought about how, everyone must be thinking about me. I thought of Angel, that sweet thing. I thought about Iggy and Gazzy, making bombs probably at this very moment. I thought of Nudge and Ella, talking on and on to Dr. Martinez about going shopping. But, I mostly thought about Fang. I have been abused ever since I could remember. I was scared, hoping I wouldn't get a black eye or a broken arm like the last foster parent. But Fang changed all of that. He was my friend. I missed him. And Iggy's fabulous cooking, if I do say so myself. Then I decided.

I'm not going to die today, or any day.

It must have been hours since I've eaten. All I've had was molded bread and water. They brought the same thing and I gobbled it down before I was dragged out of my crate. I was hauled to a court yard. There were agility courses and a bunch of wolf-like things guarding the doors.

"Ari" Barked Mr. Borsch. "Bring all of the Erasers out. We must test her, then make the programing."

"Yes sir." Ari said.

"First time dog boy's polite." I mutter. Hey, I may be starved and beaten mercilessly, but I haven't lost my sense of humor. Well, at least I think I'm funny. But not to dog boys.

Ari grabbed my neck and started to choke me. "Quiet, you winged experiment. Unless you want to die before-"

"ARI!" Borchy. "Shut the hell up!"

Ari growled. I was released. Wait, I don't have wings, do I?

Borsch looked at me. "Well, at least she knows how to fight." He said to another white coat. He wrote down notes. Borsch turned back to me. "You will fight now."

I spat at his feet. This guy disgusted me. "Bite me." I said. I was ready. But what were erasers? My question was answered, as many erasers filed through the doors. Wait, I could fight one opponent, but five hundred? I don't think so.

Jeb stepped forth. "Be careful Max. You are to win. Let your instincts take over you. If you are to be a warrior, like we've been looking for, you must prove it right here."

"Why do you care?" I sneered.

"Because you are who I've been looking for." Was all Jeb said before he blended in with the back ground of the white coats. Time to fight.

An Eraser stepped forth. Before he could do anything, I did a round house kick and an upper cut jab. I smashed my hand on his neck, knocking him into unconsciousness. I then turned his neck to break it, but was e Hstopped bu another eraser punching me, breaking my nose. I cried out in pain, smashing my fist on his jaw. His head swerved, and I took my opportunity. I smashed my hands on his ears, busting his ear drum. Bet that hurt. Then, I slammed my elbow on his heart so hard, he died instantly. No matter how many erasers came to me, one by one, I destroyed. But things got worse. I was surrounded.

"You will die now." Sneered Ari.

I did a knee strike and a punch, and kneed him in the balls. He was unconscious before he fell to the floor. I killed five, knocked ten into unconsciousness, and only fourteen more to go. I think. This was starting to get easy.

I was wrong.

I was grabbed by two erasers and hel-d firmly while another eraser punched the lights out of me. _Punch, kick, punch, slap. _I was beaten; I could feel my body giving up. I was going to die. But then, I felt a surge of strength rush through my veins. I roared. I was NOT GING TO DIE! I ripped my arms out of the grasps of my captors, and killed them with a punch and a twist of the neck. I charged at the Eraser and snapped this neck in half. I was infuriated. I killed, unmercifully. I could feel the rage radiating off of me. The only injuries I had were a broken nose, a bruised face, and bleeding arms from where the erasers dug into my skin. By the time I finished killing all of my victims, I was bloody and bruised. But I felt _so_ good! I never knew killing brought such joy! I was seething. I was raging. My jaw sat, I looked at the white coats and Jeb who were looking at me with amazed expressions on their face. I smirked. Suck on that, suckers.

"Very good, Max." Jeb said. "You have proved you are the warrior I have been looking for. Now, you will become one of us." Jeb gestured at the white coats.

I looked at the erasers. "If you want me to be one of _them_" I gestured at the dead and unconscious ones. "I'm outa here." I sprinted off and leaped over the fence of the court yard walls. But I never reached freedom. Instead, I was shocked by thousands of electrons coursing throughout my body. Shaking, I stood up from where I'd fallen. I looked a Jeb.

"Oh, no. You can't leave." Jeb sneered. "Guards, take her to her cage."

I was dragged. _AGAIN_. To my cage. I stayed there for days. I was trained to kill; I was whipped when I refused to follow orders. I had no food. I was half dead. I used to be a girl who wouldn't give a damn about adults. I've always hated them. Except my parents. I loved them to death. Dr. Martinez was ok. I was tired of being turned into a monster. As I sat in my crate, I thought about my escape. I figured it out. But for right now, I have to worry about Ari. He's always trying to hurt me.

I cried out. I rammed my head into the bars of the cage. It was opened. I was out. I had a gash on my head. I wasn't hurt bad though. I stood up. I cocked my head. I didn't hear a sound. I crept out of the room and down the hall into the maintenance room. No one was in there. I stayed there. I don't know for how long. I stayed there until dark. I crept out. I looked around. No one was in sight. This couldn't be that easy. This had to be a trap.

"Just go back to your cage, where it's safe." A voice growled. I turned around. Ari.

"Go back to your doghouse, dog." I sneered. I turned and ran. I ran along the corridor. I found the doors that opened to freedom. I opened them and ran. I ran past the guards, leaped over the fence, and ran into the woods. I ran and ran. I didn't stop. I was going to home. I was going to those delicious cookies Dr. Martinez. I was going home to a clean room. I was going to the bomb makers. I was going to go home to my baby Angel. I was going home to Fang. I was going to Fang. My friend. The one I kissed. The one who was very awkward when we did. I smiled at myself. I was not going to be an experiment no longer.

Two days later, I reached the house. I rang the doorbell. Fang opened. "Max."

I nodded. I was starved I hadn't eaten for about a week. I was weak, but strong.

I felt like I was about to die.

The last thing I remember, was Fang catching me before I hit the ground.

**OK! Here's the chapter! It's long, I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the flock, or the Voice**

**Maximum Ride wanna be, out.**

**o-u-t ****e He **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I really hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! It was violent but this chapter should have some fax in it. Here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. Lucky him.**

**Fang Pov.**

I open the door, and find Max. She looked awful. She had a big gash on her head and a bruise on her side. Her clothes were torn. I could see her bra. I could see her bones, almost. She looked really bad. I thought she went to Jeb's to stay and help him with his work. But this!

"Max." I said. She started to slip to the ground. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"DR. MARTINEZ!" I screamed. "ANGEL! GAZZY! IGGY! NUDGE! GET OVER HERE! CALL 9-1-1!"

"Quit your yelling!" Gazzy said. "By the way, what made you talk so muc-"Gazzy stared. "IGGY! DR. MARTINEZ! Get your butts out here now!"

Dr. Martinez came out. "Gazzy, don't you talk to me like that, and what's with the yelling?" She looked at me, sitting on the ground, cradling Max in my arms.

"Uh, guys, a little help here." I said. We got in the car, all of us. We drove to the hospital, Nudge rambling on and on about if Max is going to be ok, and she couldn't wait to take Max shopping once she got better. If she lived. I hoped she did. I still wanted to get to know her better. I mean, she could be cool and she could definitely kick some ass. Angel just held her hand and Iggy and Gazzy were quiet and looking out the window. Me, I was holding her in my lap and stroking her soft blond hair. She looked fragile. She was fragile. She could die.

We got to the hospital, and took her to the emergency center and we waited.

And waited.

And waited. After an hour or two, the doctor came out and told us that she was starved to death, she had lost a lot of blood, and she had broken about four ribs. And she needed a blood transplant. Or she'd die.

"I'll volunteer." I said. If it meant saving Max's life, I'd do it. They took some blood and I watched them give it to her. I looked at her lifeless like body. I wish I could hold her. I mean, I don't love her, but I care enough not to be a jerk.

I woke up, my back hurt. I looked around, expecting to see my room. But, instead, I saw a white/tan room, with a bad looking Max, lying there in a bed with tubes piercing into her skin. Then, she started to stir.

**Max Pov.**

_I was running. I was running out of breath. I was being chased. By Erasers. They were shooting at me. I saw an opening. I was running out of breath. I needed to get away. I didn't want to go back to the school. I ran through the opening. But I stopped. I was at a cliff. I turned around. The Erasers. They were after me. I was cornered. No escape. I looked over the edge. A long drop. I took the chance I leaped. I kept falling. And Falling. And falling. I unfurled my wings. Wait, wings? I swooshed up and looked at the Erasers, looking at me with shocked and disgusted faces. As I flew, I was free. I saw someone beside me. He was flying too. It was,wait, Fang?_

I woke up. I looked around. There was Fang, sitting in a chair. I groaned. He looked up.

"Max!" Fang exclaimed.

I blinked.

Fang ran out the door and shouted for some people to come here. Soon, a bunch of people piled into the room. Did I ever mention I was cluster phobic?

"Max! I'm so glad you're better!" Nudge said. "What happened? I'm so glad you're not dead; you were supposed to have been unconscious for at least a week. Your bruise is almost gone! You look like almost nothing happened." She eyed me suspiciously. "Are you magical?"

The doctor finished checking me. "Well, she's right. You have lost a lot of blood, but you were given a little blood, and now, you have so much it seems like you were never sick. Your bone structure is unique. It is thin but stable. We'd like to study you. If that's all right."

I scowled. I was so sick of being tested on. What do you think, I was in a cage! I was electrocuted to see how long I could hold my screams! I was given a shot that apparently changed my human genes. I am now officially a freak. If I wasn't one already.

"Who gave me blood?" I asked. Everyone looked over to Fang, leaning against the wall, eyes closed looking as though he didn't care. He must have felt all of the eyes upon him and looked up. His eyes locked on mine. I nodded. Now, I'm part Fang. How exciting. I just hope I don't become emo like him. "When do I leave?" I asked. Everyone looked at me.

"I guess today" said the doctor.

"Good." I said. I lay back down. "The sooner I get out of this miserable place, the better."

The doctor looked embarrassed.

Nudge stiffened a giggle.

Iggy and Gazzy look at each other.

Fang just smirks. I grin back. Well, at least I have a little humor.

Its thirty minutes and I leave the hospital. I am driven home and I sit on the couch with Fang, watching CIS. It's a pretty good show. Lots of blood and murder. I like it. I sit next to Fang, glancing at him every couple seconds. He had a cut lingering on his side (I'm sitting on his left) and the cut enters his scalp line. Looks recent. I look back at the TV before he catches me starring. I stand up.

"C'mon." I tell him. He gets up, and follows me out the door. We walk. We walk to the spring. I take off my shoes and put my feet in the cool spring. Fang does the same.

"What happened?" Fang asked.

I grimaced. All of those images rushed in my mind. Erasers, the white coats, Jeb-who I thought I could trust, me being what I thought I wouldn't be-a mutant. I mean, my bones are normal but then after I was captured, I was beginning to change. Mentally and physically. I killed half human half wolf mutants in cold blood. I was a killer. Sure, I could hurt people, but I never actually killed anyone. It's just not my style. My style is to let people suffer the pain. If they deserved it.

"Well, I went with Jeb to his office, and I said I would walk home but I got lost." I looked at Fang, but I think he could tell I was lying. We sat there in silence.

"I'm just glad you're back. Angel really missed you. We all did." Fang looked at me. I smiled at him. He smiled back. He turned and faced at the water again. But I kept looking at him. His eyes, so black, starred endlessly at the water. He was so guarded. Emotionless Fang. Calm, emo.

"If you're not emo, then what are you?" I asked.

Fang looked at me, suppressing a grin. "I am a very handsome guy that happens to like black. For the last time, I'm not emo!"

I grinned. "Well, people will keep thinking that if you don't where another color." I said.

"Well, let them think that. I just like black. Helps me blend in with my surroundings."

"Really?" I say.

Fang nods. We take out our feet and put our shoes back on. We wander to the cave and we sit on the couch in front of the TV.

I looked at Fang. "What happened?" I asked, gesturing at his head.

Fang looked at his hands. "My mom hit me. She got mad that I skipped school the day you went missing. I stayed at the spring the whole time. I cried for you to come back. I went back home, and my mom got mad; she said she was looking for me. But I know she didn't. She has moments where she hates me. Well, she was at that moment. So, she hit me. Her wedding ring scraped my head in the process. It was in from to Iggy and Gazzy. You should have seen them. It was awful. Seriously, where were you?"

"I went to Jeb's place like I said. He wanted to test me for some reason and I ran away. By the way, that was a good paragraph. Keep up the good work." I smirked.

Fang grinned. e He put his arm around me and pulled me close. "I'm just glad you're back." He whispered.

I felt tears silently slide down my cheeks, as my head rested on his shoulder. I moved to where I was sitting on his lap and positioned my head to where it was under his chin. I don't know if this was romance, but I can tell you it was comfort. And I savored it. Fang stroked my hair, loosely falling on my shoulders. No one ever said they missed me before. I've never felt this comfortable. I've always been insecure. I've always had to hide my emotions because I don't want anyone to know about my past. I'm glad to have Fang. We stay in this position until it grows dark.

"Let's head back." I say. We go back and eat dinner at my house and Fang and the boys sleep over. Iggy and Gazzy decide to watch "Red riding hood." Apparently, it just came out of the theatres, and so, all of us were packed in Dr. Martinez's minivan, me and Fang up front, him driving and I sitting. Angel, Nudge, and Ella behind us, and Iggy and Gazzy in the back discussing their latest prank on the dumb math teacher, Mrs. Lacy. We drove to the movie theatre. We got 5 gallons of popcorn and 3 Sprites and 4 Dr. Peppers. **(Yeah, baby!) ** Me and Fang sat next to each other. Apparently, the kids got seats and there wasn't enough room for me and Fang. So, we sat behind them. (We were in the back of the room.)

Just to say, the movie was pretty scary. I liked it, but by the end of it, I had my head buried in Fang's shoulder.

"Max, it's over." Fang murmured in my ear. I lifted my head, and looked at the five pairs of eyes looking at me in the row in front of us.

"Let's go." I said. We left and when we got home, I went straight to my room and to my bed. As I lay there, I think, where's Jeb? Why isn't he home? Not that I care or anything, but, doesn't he want to see his wife? I go to my balcony. I look at the moon, thinking, why do I have to be different? I think back to the day Jeb took me to his office. I was beginning to trust him. I walked into a trap without realizing it. I thought to the day where I fought the erasers and I killed every one of them. Except Ari. I just knocked him out cold, I know that. But, I had never killed anyone before. I've only severely injured. I don't kill. I just bring pain. That's me. I thought about when I got home, Fang opening the door. I remembered the doctor pointing out what scarred me for the rest of my life; _I had bones of a bird_. Treat me like an experiment. To hell with the lot of them. Those greedy white coats.

Then, something drastic happened.

I felt a sharp pain shoot up my back. It was intensely painful! My back tingling, blood started to pool where I was standing. I was losing blood, a lot of it. And fast. I ripped off my shirt to see, _wings? _I had _wings?_ What the hell? The wings continued to grow, fast. They grew.

And grew.

And grew. They grew so long that they were thirteen feet long. I was gasping for air. Now, I was lying on the ground, wings all bloody and me feeling like I was going to die. I lay there gasping for air for fifteen minutes.

_Get it together Max_. I told myself. _Toughen it up._ I slowly got up, my knees wobbling. I slowly walked to the bathroom and got a shower. I watched all of the blood drip from my body down the drain. I found that I could tuck in my wings, which would be helpful in life. I slowly spread them out, letting the water wash over them. How'd this happen? Then I remembered:

_Borsch injecting me with the huge needle._

Of course! It was right before I took on the erasers! It was right before I went to the hospital! I was 2% bird! How marvelous. _Should I tell the others? _Probably not. I don't want any attention. I get out of the shower and change into sweats. I go downstairs to see all pairs of eyes staring at me.

"I knew you were scared, but I didn't know you were _that_ scared." Gazzy said. Then he did a double take. "What happened to you?"

I looked down at myself. I was completely dressed in grey and black and I had some blood still on the side of my neck. "Oh, I just accidentally cut myself." I lied.

"With what?" Iggy asked.

"Nosy." I said.

"What? To personal to say?" He challenged.

"As a matter of fact, yes. And I don't think you should barge in my personal affairs unless you want me to punch you to the moon." I said evenly.

Iggy shut up. I went and sat next to Fang, who put an arm around me. I snuggled up next to him. Hey, I was cold, and he was the only warm person in the room I could think of. Angel crawled into my lap and I stroked my hair.

Nudge spoke up. "Who wants to plat truth or dare?"

"I don't" I said.

"Ok! Who wants to go first?" Nudge wiggled her eye brows. Whoa, I just said I didn't want to play!

Angel went and she chose truth.

"Ok." Nudge said. "Do you have a crush?"

Angel though a minute. "Yes, I have two. Max and Fang." She looked up at me with those sweet and innocent eyes. I smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. Fang stroked her hair.

Nudge rolled her eyes. "No! That's not how you do it!"

"Nudge, she can have a crush on whoever she wants." I said. "Let's put in a movie!"

"OOHHH! Let's put in Pillow Talk! That's a great movie! You know, with Rock Hudson?"

"He's dead. But sure." I said. I laid my head back down on Fang. He pulled me tighter.

Ella looked at us. "You know, with Angel on your lap, it looks like you and Fang are the parents of Angel. Don't you agree, Nudge?"

Fang and I looked at each other. I shrugged and put my head back down. Angel snuggled up against me.

"Yep. I think you two should go out. What do you think, Gazzy?"

"Hey, don't get me mixed up in those things you call it, uh, match maker? I don't want any part of it." Gazzy said.

We put in the movie. It was pretty good and Angel played with my hair and made little braids. I was just cuddled up with Fang. **(No, they ain't dating. They're being best friends! There'll be more fax later, but this is now. Ok, back to story.) **After the movie, I helped Fang carry Angel to her room (she was asleep) and I changed her into her pjs. After I snuggled her up under her covers I went to where Fang was standing.

He looked at me. "You know, you'd make an excellent mother."

"And you'd be a horrible father. Letting me do all of the work."

Fang playfully smacked on the shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go back to the others."

We did and Fang laid down and I on top of him. He put a protective arm around my stomach. We sat there and watched another of those movies Nudge and Ella wanted to watch. It was called Letter's to Juliet. I thought it was good, for a girly movie. I could have gone for something like the Fighter or Speed. Those are great movies. The last thing I remember was me falling asleep to Fang's hand stroking my hair.

***************** Time elapses until morning************** lalalalalalla***********

**Fang Pov.**

I wake up to Max's hair on my face. I spit it out of my mouth and pick her up bridal style then carry her to her room.

I lay her down on her bed and open the blinds a bit. I sit on the side of her bed for a while before I lay beside her and fall asleep.

**Max Pov.**

I wake up on, sheets. Huh? Oh, yeah. My bed. I roll over to come face to face with sleeping Fang. I look out at my balcony_. Better clean the blood off before any one notices _I thought. I got up, crept downstairs and got a bucket of water and a sponge. I finished cleaning it up just as Fang started to stir. I put the cleaning stuff in my bath tub and gently laid down next to Fang. I shook him awake.

"Wha? Oh. Sup Max." Fang mumbled.

"Hey sleepy head, let's go eat breakfast." We went downstairs and sat at on the couch after we got a bowl of cereal.

"Well, did you two love birds sleep well?" said Nudge.

I rolled my eyes. "I slept fine. Thanks Nudge. I put my bowl in my sink. Fang followed.

"You wanna do something today?" Asked Fang.

"Sure." I said. I grabbed my keys and my phone and iPod. I tossed Fang his helmet and we rode to Dick's Sporting Goods. I got some Adidas flip-flops and a punching bag for my room. In case I can't make it to the gym. Fang got black boxing gloves and a muscle shirt. That was also black. Maybe I should get him to where a pink shirt. I wonder if he would look as bad as I picture it. I don't know. We left and walked to our motorcycle and speed off to our cave. We dropped off our stuff and sat on the couch. I laid on Fang's muscle chest and Fang stroked my hair. I loved it when he did that. I switched so I could see his eyes. They were really black. Kinda cute. We watched my all-time movie, Speed. It was awesome! It had Sandra Bullock in it. I think she's a really good actress.

It was about midafternoon when we headed back. We talked and a bunch of other stuff. We got to my house and we both walked inside. I went to the fridge while Fang put my stuff away (the punching bag was hanging up in the cave). I got a gallon of cookies 'n cream ice cream and made two bowls. I gave one to Fang and we went outside on the porch. We ate in silence and looked at the scenery. Angel and Nudge playing with each other's hair, Gazzy and Iggy trying out new bombs, and Ella texting on her phone in the hammock. We finished our stuff and walked back inside.

"I've gotta go home. Got school work." Fang said.

"Sure. See you tomorrow." I went to my room and sat on my bed. Suddenly I remembered. I_ had wings. _I took a deep breath and slowly unfolded them. I looked at them; they were white and brown and tan and speckled. They were 13 feet long, and quite beautiful, I have to say. I tucked them back in and went to my balcony. I climbed down the tree and ran to the woods behind my house. I got to the dead center and slowly spread my wings again. I'm gonna have to get used to these things. Ok, how do I fly?

I started to run. I sprinted to a little bolder and leaped off of it. I did a strong flap downwards with my wings and with a little effort, I rose higher and higher. I was flying! As I rose higher and higher, my sensation of feeling free never felt so good! I practiced moving back and forth, circles, maneuvering left and right. I copied movements from the buzzards that were flying nearby. I couldn't get over the fact that I felt so free! The wind kept blowing my hair in my face as I looked down. My house was almost a tiny dot. _I am really high up._ I thought. I tucked in my wings and dropped a couple hundred feet. I fell, and then swooshed back up. I glided over the very tops of the trees. I circled and found a clearing. I landed non-gracefully I should say. I tucked in my wings and walked to my house for dinner. Then tomorrow, off to the school torcher chamber.

**Hey! Well, here's the 6****th**** chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I was planning on making Max and Fang kiss, but I decided to keep it really friendly like. Do you think I should give Fang wings? Should I put the voice in? any suggestions would be great. Keep those reviews coming! REEEEEVVVVIIIIEEEWWWW!**

**Maximum Ride wanna be-**

**Out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So, how do you guys like the story so far? There will be a Fax in this chapter, I can assure you. Um, Review? Thanks. You guys rock. I need honest answers on this story. Is it good? Bad? What needs to happen? I have the plot, but I'm not sure how to get there. Thanks. **

**Did I mention you guys rock? **

**Ok. Here's chapter 7:**

**Max Pov**

I woke up to the sound of Nudge's motor mouth shouting in my ear to GET THE HELL UP! I moaned. I walked up, and slouched to my closet and got out sweat pants and a black t shirt. I put on a sweat shirt, combed my hair and pulled it back into a messy bun. I washed my face, gabbed my book bag, and two chocolate chip muffins. I stuffed one in my pocket and bit into it as I jumped on the bus. I sat down by Fang and gave him his muffin.

"Thanks." Was all he said.

I shrugged and pulled out my IPod. I scrolled to the song firework by Katy Perry.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting throught the wind_

_Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards_

_One blow from caving in_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep_

_Six feet under scream_

_But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on slet your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

"Max" I opened my eyes to see the school. Fang grabbed my hand and hauled me off the bus. We separated when we got inside the building. I went to my locker and grabbed my stuff to go to homeroom. I took out my IPod. I listened to a Song, "Cooler than me"

_If I could write you a song,_

_and make you fall in love,_

_I would already have you up under my arm._

_I used to pull all my tricks,_

_I hope that you like this._

_but you probably won't,_

_you think you're cooler than me._

_you got designer shades,_

_just to hide your face and _

_you wear them around like _

_you're cooler than me._

_and you never say hey,_

_or remember my name._

_its probably cuz, _

_you think you're cooler than me._

_you got your hot crowd,_

_shoes on your feet,_

_and you wear them around,_

_like they ain't shit._

_but you don't know,_

_the way that you look,_

_when your steps _

_make _

_that _

_much _

_noise._

_see I got you,_

_all figured out,_

_you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen._

_girl, your so vain, _

_you probably think that this song is about you._

_don't you? don't you?_

_if I could write you a song,_

_and make you fall in love,_

_I would already have you up under my arm._

_I used to pull all my tricks,_

_I hope that you like this._

_but you probably won't,_

_you think you're cooler than me._

_you got designer shades,_

_just to hide your face and _

_you wear them around like, _

_you're cooler than me._

_and you never say hey,_

_or remember my name._

_it's probably cuz, _

_you think you're cooler than me._

_you got your hot crowd,_

_switching your walk,_

_and you don't even look when you pass by._

_but you don't know,_

_the way that you look._

_when your steps make_

_that_

_much_

_noise._

_and don't you dare act like you don't know,_

_know what's up,_

_cuz your nose is up._

_I'm approaching up._

_like I can't give you winter in the summer_

_or summer in the winter_

_Miami in December_

_trying to look bored in them Dior's._

_she probably is,_

_Was acting shallow 'til she found out _

_how deep that my pockets is_

_Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder_

_That I think you're fine, but I'm finer _

_'Cause it sure seems_

_('Cause it sure seems)_

_You got no doubt_

_(That you got no doubt)_

_But we all see_

_(We all see)_

_You got your head in the clouds_

_(Clouds)_

_if I could write you a song,_

_and make you fall in love,_

_I would already have you up under my arm._

_I used to pull all my tricks,_

_I hope that you like this._

_but you probably won't,_

_you think you're cooler than me._

_you got designer shades,_

_just to hide your face and _

_you wear them around like, _

_you're cooler than me._

_and you never say hey,_

_or remember my name._

_its probably cuz, _

_you think you're cooler than me._

I took my IPod as Sam came up to me. "Hey, you wanna do something tomorrow?" He winked at me.

"No." I said.

"C'mon babe." He sat beside me and started to run his hands up and down my leg. Strike one.

"No." I said.

Sam started to pull me into his lap. Strike two. "C'mon. We can go to a nice dinner, go to my house, and have some beer" He was getting really close to my face. I tried to pull away. Sam smashed his mouth on mine. Strike three. Oh, he's out.

I grab his hair, yank his tongue out of my mouth and do a roundhouse kick. He crashes on the floor, gets back up and grabs me by the shoulder. Everyone was staring. _Oh, please_ I thought. _Someone rescue me._ He releases his grip and grins wickedly at me.  
"Some other time." He snarls. He walks to his seat and I sit down. Fang comes in and sits next to me. He sees my face and gives me a questioning look. I nod my head toward Sam's way and Fang nods. He puts a reassuring arm around my shoulders and pulls me close. I'm practically sitting on his lap during homeroom. It was embarrassing, having all of those people looking at us. But I felt safe in Fang's arms. I went to chemistry then Gym. Coach Peterson told me to do 15 sprints up and down the field. I saw the boys snicker. Obviously, they haven't seen me. Fang gave me a nod.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Coach P said.

I was off. I sprinted so fast, I don't believe my feet ever touched the ground. I finished without breaking a sweat. Huh, I guess those new genes I have in me give me funning abilities too. I've never run this fast before without sweating.

Coach stared at me. The boys mouths were touching the floor. Even Fang had his eyebrows raised.

I shrugged. I walked off toward the girl's locker room. Time to get changed. I came out of the locker room to see Fang waiting.

"Did you take steroids?" He asked.

"No." I grabbed my lunch and went to sit down. I was hungry.

"I knew you were fast, but you have got to be cheating. Even some one as fit as you has never done that."

"What was my time?" I asked.

"Three minutes." Ok, he did have a point. It did sound like I was taking steroids. But I wasn't.

"Maybe I'm just different." I said.

Fang shrugged.

"Why were you late?" I asked.

"Lissa. She was trying to cram her tongue into my mouth." Fang looked to the ground.

"Uh huh." I said. "It's ok. As long as you don't say I'm on steroids."

"Kay." Was all Fang said. Typical Fang.

"C'mon, let's go to lunch." I grabbed his hand and led him to our table.

"Hey Max! Hey Fang! Is it true?"

I looked at her. "What's what true?"

"That you and Fang are going out." Nudge looked at both of us. "Well, are you?"

I looked at Fang. "Last time I checked, I think it was at the best friend level." Fang nodded.

"Oh. Well, you two should really go out. You guys look cute together."

"Who looks cute together?" Asked Ella as she, Iggy, and Gazzy joined us.

"Max and Fang. Don't you think they should go out?"

Ella squealed. "Of course! They're already best friends!"

I rolled my eyes. Fang just ate his sandwich. Typical Fang.

Lunch was over and then the school day. After I got home, I went to the woods and jumped in the air. I unfurled my great thirteen feet wings and soared in the air. I floated in the current of the wind and practiced my turns. It felt good, being all the way up here. No boundaries. I liked it. I looked at my clock on my phone: 7:45. Time for dinner and homework. I landed, and as I did, I saw Fang watching at me.

**Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnnnn! **

**Yay! Chapter 7 is up in one day! I think that's a great achievement. So. Nice cliffy, right? What will happen next? I know! And I'm not going to tell you! But, if you want a hint, you'll have to wait for chapter 8 to come out! Don't worry! It'll be as soon as possible! Don't worry! Thank you guys! Keep the reviews coming! If you want chapter 8 so bad, I have to have at least 3 reviews by next week. You guys rock!**

**Max: Nice cliffy**

**Me: thanks. I thought our readers would like it.**

**Max: Well, hurry it up girl!**

**Me: Max, I've never heard you talk like that before!**

**Max: I'm just excited**

**Me: Ohh! Do you think James Patterson will read my story? Wouldn't that be cool if he did?**

**Max: You sound like Nudge. And yes, that would be cool if he did.**

**Me: See you next chapter.**

**Max: Life's a ride. Enjoy it.**

**Me: I like that. That should be your signature quote.**

**Max: I think it is.**

**Me: See ya**

**Max: "Am I tough? Am I strong? Am I hard-core? Absolutely. Did I whimper with pathetic delight when I sank my teeth into my hot fried-chicken sandwich? You betcha."**

**Me: Peace out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! This is the one and only, gigglesandbooks speaking! I have gotten so many amazing reviews and thoughts on this chapter. I would like to take a moment of silence for these few amazing people:**

**Mckenna**

**MidnightDreamer73**

**Padfootlover109**

**Embleu44**

**Silverleaf2157**

**These people gave me great suggestions on this chapter 'cause I was stuck. Don't worry. The rest of you were awesome by putting me on favorite stories and authors. You people have my thanks too. But, there are too many of you to thank, so, I am going to give you an author who wrote a poem that puts all of the words of thanks into my mouth: **

**A Long Poem Made Just for FAX Fans by MidnightDreamer73. It's really good. And very touching. **

**Ok. I know you guys wanted to know about the cliffy, so here's chapter 8: oh. And there's a surprise for you folks who like the fax so far. I think that's all of you.**

**Fang Pov**

I had to get out. My mom was being really abusive. I had to get away from the yelling. I ran to the woods. As I walked there, I saw a familiar face.

Max.

I stood there, watching her, as she landed, rather clumsily on the ground. Her brown and white wings with the specks folded beautifully. I stared. She was more radiant than the sun.

She brushed herself off, and looked up at me with a face of fear. Her eyes were wide with fear. There was a moment of uneasy/ awkward silence.

"Um, hey." Was all Max said. "Don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Sure. You know, you don't have to worry. I keep secrets very well. Besides…" I shrugged off my jacket.

**Max Pov**

Fang took off his black leather jacket and then his shirt, revealing his 6 pack abs. Boy, were they sexy! I know what you're thinking- WTH? Have the bird genes made Max crazy where she thinks about sexy stuff? Well, no I haven't. Fang's just got something going on here. If you romance packed people know what I mean. Anyways….

Fang and his abs, he closed his eyes and revealed, should I say it?

Jet black, magnificently, beautifully, gorgeously, raven like_ wings_! Fang had _wings_! I was speechless. Compared to mine, mine were ugly. His were better than all of the artwork in the world!

"I was given them when I was three. I'm adopted, actually. I have felt like a freak, up until now." Fang looked at my wings, which were now spread out to their length of thirteen feet.

"I'll give you a few pointers if you need any." Fang gestured at my wings. "I can teach you how to maneuver especially in combat."

I nodded. This day keeps getting better and better.

Fang took a running leap and I watched as his wings gracefully pushed downwards and into the current of the wind. I followed, but less smooth. We flapped and coasted and did dive balls. I had to say, it was fun.

"When I taught you to do kickboxing, how come you couldn't do it? You are strong and you have wings, so shouldn't you have been able to do that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can do it. But not kickboxing. I do street fighting. A little kickboxing, but it's not enough. I can do it, but I'm not great. Street fighting and kickboxing are two different things, for me."

I nodded. "Well, we can teach each other."

"I think that'll work." Fang agreed. We landed, and I did it a little bit better than last time. But Fang was the best. He stretched out his wings before folding them back in.

Fang put on his shirt and jacket and we walked to my house. Fang showed me how to wash my feathers. He showed me the right size to cut holes in shirts. I laid on my bed, wings stretched out, having nothing on except my tank top and shorts. Fang had gone in the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean the extra blood on my wings. As he worked with one hand, the other stroked my hair. I gazed at his eyes the whole time.

"Finished." Fang said.

I glanced at my wings. "You didn't do the back side."

"You want me to?" Fang asked.

"Yeah." I said. I turned over, and Fang stroked my hair and cleaned my wings. I fell asleep to his touch.

I woke up, stretched out on the bed, Fang gone. I got up, put on a t shirt and went downstairs for a bowl of ice cream. I was getting some, and I felt the back of my neck prickle. I whirled around, almost dropping the ice cream.

"Don't do that!" I said.

Fang smirked. Typical Fang. Fang slipped his hands around me, and for a second, I thought he was going to hold me. But, he made himself a bowl of ice cream and walked outside. I followed.

Fang sat on the steps. "Where's Nudge?"

"She's at the mall with your brothers and Ella. Angel is at the grocery store with mom." I said. I wolfed down my ice cream and went inside. I sat on the couch and put in Star Trek. I sat there and watched it until Fang came in and made me get up. I did, he laid down behind me, and I laid back down on his chest. Fang stroked my hair. Did I ever tell you I love it when he does that? I got bored of the movie so I left and went flew to the cave. Fang followed. Fang sat down on the couch with me. I put my head on his shoulder. I really did like Fang.

"Fang."

"Yeah?" Fang said.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Fang looked confused.

"For being my best friend. For everything." I said.

"Oh. You're welcome."

I looked up at Fang. He pulled me in his lap and I go lost in those wondrous black eyes of his.

Fang cupped my chin. Our foreheads were touching. "You are always welcome, Max." Fang whispered into my lips. I closed my eyes. Our lips touched. Fang, one hand on my back, the other on my chin. I kissed him sweetly and passionately. Fang's hand on my back was rubbing me in a circular motion. Fang's tongue begged me to let his in. I did. Our tongues touched each other. Fang tasted sweet. Sweet ice cream. I reluctantly pulled back to get a breath. Fang kissed my neck, eye lids, cheeks, and everything that was on my face. He kissed my lips again and I moaned. I forgot about Jeb, home, my wings, Fang's wings. I forgot everything. This was my brain: 100%

This is my brain now: 0%

But oh, my God! I could do this forever. My hands that were tangled in his hair slid down to his shirt. We broke apart, but stayed in that position. I kissed him a couple of times on the lips and chin. I snuggled up to him and he held me tight. I tucked my head under his chin. He kissed me and rested his chin on top of my head again. I felt so safe, so comfortable around Fang. I was open to him. He unlocked his iron gates. The last thing I remember was falling asleep to the stroking of Fang's hand on my head to my back.

**Fang Pov**

I stroked Max until she fell asleep. I carried her to the mouth of the cave. I jumped in the air and unfurled my wings and soared until I reached her house. I laid her on her bed and tucked her in. I was about to go, but decided against it. I didn't want to go home to mom, not yet. I crawled under the covers with Max and put an arm around her. I pulled her close and I held her tight throughout the night. (Yes, we skipped dinner, ok? Chill.) I kissed her forehead. I really meant what I said. She was always welcome. I would be always there for her. Nothing would tear us apart. If that weenie Sam tried to hurt her again, I would kill him. I hated him.

**Max Pov**

I woke up the next morning to see, Fang? I smiled as I saw his care free face. I kissed him gently and made it so our noses touched. Fang stirred.

"Mornin" Fang said.

"Hey, sleepy head." I kissed his nose. Fang kissed my lips. I sat up, with Fang and went to the bathroom connected to the right side of my bedroom. I changed into sweats and went and laid down next to Fang. I rested my head on his chest and he stroked my hair. I think I purred. Oh, gosh. I hope I don't have cat genes in me too. That would be bad.

"Let's go get something to eat." Fang said. I nodded and we went downstairs to see Iggy making pancakes.

"Look who's up." Iggy said. "The two love birds."

"Shut it Iggy." Fang growled. We got some bacon and pancakes and sat down. I got a cup of coffee for me and Fang.

"Uh huh. Then, why were you two holding hands when you walked in? And why were you guys making out in the cave?" Iggy said.

Fang and I looked at each other. "What are you talking about?" Asked Fang.

"Me and Nudge went up to get a video game, but you were there, so we left before you really got into it." Iggy smirked.

"Shut the hell up Iggy." I said. I really didn't want to deal with this right now. I just wanted to go to bed.

"Some one's in a bad mood." Iggy said.

"Damn right. So if you don't get your ass out of my sight, I will not hesitate to make your life miserable." I snapped. Fang looked at me. Iggy looked shocked.

"Uh, Fang, why don't you go put Max back to bed?" Iggy asked.

Fang carried me bridal style, so I could wolf down the rest of my breakfast and plopped me down on my bed.

I stared long and hard into Fang's eyes Fang bent down and kissed me lightly. "What time is it?" I asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Fang asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were angry and Iggy."

"He was being annoying."

"So, you're ashamed that you love me?" Fang looked at his hands.

I took his hand. "No! Of course not! It was just embarrassing to listen to him make fun of me."

"Oh." Fang sat down beside me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"10:30. we skipped school."

"Yay" I said.

"Let's go for a walk." Fang said.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Where ever our feet leave us."

"Fine by me." I said.

We walked to the park. We walked aimlessly throughout the woods, holding hands. We got to the middle to the woods, unfurled our wings, and shot up in the clouds. We flew the whole day, and when we got back, it was dark out. And I will not bore you with the details about school the next day. I saw Lissa, I saw Sam. Rumor has it that Fang and I are dating, I mean, who thought up that one? Geez, I mean, what is it with these American teenagers nowadays? I also will not bore you with the fact that Sam got beat up on account of dragging me into the boy's bathroom and trying to have sex with me. Luckily, Fang came in and beat him to a pulp. Good thing to be friends with Fang. So, yeah. That was my day. Here's the second day:

I get up. Angel picks me out a shirt. It's black, but with sparkly wings on the back. I wear army pants and work boots. I have to say, I looked good. I got on the bus as usual and sat beside Fang as usual. I listened to all the drama as usual. I got bored listening to Mr. Hager, my biology teacher telling us how to dissect a fish, which we'll do next class. But after I got home, Dr. Martinez decided that we shall go to a club for dinner. Great. I hated it when people got up and sang. Most of those people were bad. Plus, you had to dress up. Which, if you're just joining me, I _hate_ to dress up. I don't own skirts, dresses, dressy shirts, nothing. Just plain old t shirts. So, you know what? Nudge took me shopping. I will not bore you with those details either.

**Fang Pov**

Dr. Martinez invited my family to go to the Pub. It's a club on the golf course and since its Wednesday, the price is half off for the whole family. We went to Dr. Martinez's house and waited. For Max and Nudge. Finally, Nudge came down.

"Introducing, the one and only, Max Martinez!" Nudge and Ella shouted. Angel clapped and bounced up and down as Max came-

Wow.

That's all I have to say. Wow.

Max walked down the stairs, wearing a strapless mini dress that came up to her knees. It was a purple dress that had black zebra stripes going up and down with a sash on the side **(on my profile)**. She wore black leggings and black high heel boots. **(On my profile!)** I have to say, she looked amazing. Her dirty blond hair fell loosely around her shoulders, and had actually had on mascara. She really looked good. I didn't realize I had my mouth open until Angel came over and shut it for me and Max staring at me, smirking. I wonder why.

**Max Pov**

After 30 minutes of protesting, I was dressed in a purple mini skirt that had black zebra stripes going up and down. I liked that dress. I walked downstairs after the two fashion devils, Nudge and Ella. As I reached the bottom, Angel clapped and Iggy was listening to Gazzy describe me to him, and Fang- let's all say he was, well, stunned, is the word for it. When I saw Fang, I snickered.

He wore black pants and shoes, but a dark green collared shirt on. It's a change, seeing green on him. It looked good, but funny. It didn't look like him. I walked up to him and wavered in his ear.

"What happened to blend in with surroundings black Fang?"

Fang grinned. "What, do you like emo Fang?"

"Yes." I said.

"Ok, let's go everyone." Dr. Martinez said. We got in the car, the grown-ups riding all in one car, Iggy driving us. I get on my motorcycle with Fang. He drives. We get there ahead of everyone and get a booth for two.

"So, what are we going to do, with the wings and the school?" Fang asked.

"Well, I figure we just be as normal as possible, and if Jeb comes back-"

"What did Jeb do?" Asked Fang in a tone I didn't like.

"He took me to his office, electrocuted me, this fat guy named Borsch- but I call him Borchy- and he gave me a shot and then an eraser named Ari-"

"Did you say Ari?" Fang asked. Sheesh. Interruptive today.

"Yeah, why?"

"He," Fang shuddered. "He captured me when I was little and he, I knew him. Before he was turned into a monster."

"I first met him at the mall. I remembered that he had eyes that looked like he wanted to kill. Know I know." I shuddered. "I'll never forget those eyes."

Fang nodded. "Ari was probably looking for someone."

"When I first got here, I overheard Jeb talking on the phone; he said that I was perfect. Perfect for what?" I asked.

"Dunno. But I do remember hearing when I was seven that _they_ were trying to make a flock of humans, but with no success. No one would donate their children. And the kids from orphanages didn't meet their standards." Fang looked at me. "What about you, what were you like before you met me?"

"Well," I began my tale

"_Honey, were going to the store. You wanna come?" My mom asked._

"_Yes!" I squealed. I was only five then. But I remembered it so well. We went in the car and drove to the store. We got our groceries and drove home. It was August 15__th__, my birthday. For my birthday, I got a sketch pad and crayons. My dad gave me a pocket knife. I used my knife to tear up paper. Before I went to bed, my mom came into my room. _

"_My dear Max," Mom said. "Guess how old you are."_

"_What, mommy?" I said._

"_You are going to be six years old in one minute. I remember that age. My mother gave this ring to me one minute before I turned six. Now, I will do the same." Mom handed her ring to me. As I examined it I saw that it was a silver ring and had wings carved on one side._

"_When you wear this ring, remember this- you will be safe, and you will never have to worry about any danger. It brings you luck and happiness. If you are worried, twist it and your doubts will be over. Treasured it¸ for it was mine, your grandmother's, you're your great grandmother's ring. Let this ring remind you that you are not normal, but special. You will do great things someday, and that most of all, most of all, may it remind you that you will never be alone, and someone will be there for you. Remember that you are my daughter and I love you. Never forget that." Mom said._

_I put the ring on. It slipped right off my finger._

_My mom kissed me. "You'll grow into it." She said. "Good night Maxim Ride." And she left the room. _

_I got some cereal and mom kissed me good morning. Dad came in and picked me up and spun me around._

"_How does it feel being a big girl?" My dad said._

"_Cool daddy!" I said. "Can we go get some clothes?"_

"_Sure, honey." My mom said. We left and then there was the stop light._

I took a deep breath. I looked at Fang. "Do you want to continue?" Fang asked.

I nodded my head. I was almost in tears.

_There was the car. I was in the backseat. Mom and Dad were singing a song. I looked out the window-it started to rain. As the light changed to green, as we started to move forward, there was the other driver._

I took a deep breath. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I continued in a shaky voice.

_The car ran the stop light _*sniff sniff* _He ran right into us. He hit my mom, and then the car flipped over. The glass was broken, my mom was dead, and my dad, he, he hit the steering wheel with his head and glass splattered all over him, piercing his lungs, covering his head, he died in two minutes. I got glass over me. "See my scar on my cheek bone? That's almost gone? It was from the glass that cut my skin. Anyways…"_

_The fireman came and got me out. I had broken two ribs, punctured a lung, and I couldn't move. After the funeral, I was sent to the foster care society. I had no relatives. I went from home to home, I only had my ring. That was the only thing I could have. They threw the knife away. Sometimes the homes were good, sometimes they were bad. I got good homes at first, but I would always be sent back. People just didn't like me. I had bruises all over and so many scars. They all went away, but no one liked who I was. I was abused in some, and there was where I learned to be tough, never share my thoughts and not to bother anyone._

"And I'm here now, that's the past, but it still haunts me." Fang was sitting next to me now, I was crying on his shoulder. I took in a deep breath and calmed myself down.

"Maxim?" Fang asked.

"Yeah. That was what my name was. But after they died, I gave up my name Maxim and made myself Maximum Ride because 'maximum' means the highest amount, value, or degree attained or recorded. I love that word. I am limitless, wild. I can't be tamed."

Fang grinned. He looked at the door and I followed his gaze. The rest of our people filed in the door. Angel saw us and skipped over.

"Max, guess what!" Angel said.

"What sweetie?" I asked.

"We got to go to the toy store, and I got a teddy bear named Celeste!"

"That's great sweetie." I said. "Why don't you go sit with the others and we'll be with you in a sec."

"Kay!" Angel skipped off.

I looked at Fang, who was now sitting across of me. "C'mon, we'd better go."

Fang nodded. We got up and went to the booth where the kids were. The adults had their own table. I sat beside Fang and during dinner you know what? We held hands! Fang had a firm grip and when he wasn't holding my hand; his arm was wrapped around my waist so the kids didn't see. Angel, who sat beside me, crawled over me and Fang and galloped to the stage where the guys were singing. She whispered in their ear and skipped over to me and Fang and crawled over us again.

"Um sweetie, what did you tell that man?" I asked.

"Nothing." Angel smiled sweetly up at me. She gave me a kiss on the nose and Fang a kiss on the cheek. He blushed. Angel climbed onto my lap and sat there while I stroked her hair and Fang faithfully held onto me.

"Awwww! You guys look cute!" Nudge said. I rolled my eyes.

Then a big voice boomed "May Maximum Ride please come to the stage? Along with her friend, Fang McKnight?"

Fang and I looked down at Angel. She smiled. "You'll do great." She said. She pushed us to the stage.

"All right!" The guy said. "You two will sing a duet that that little girl Angel picked out for you."

And let me tell you, Fang's voice took me away.

**(Italics is both, bold is Fang and plain is Max. just so ya know)**

**I can show you the world **

**Shining, shimmering, splendid **

**Tell me, princess, now when did **

**You last let your heart decide? **

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride

_A whole new world _

_A new fantastic point of view _

_No one to tell us no _

_Or where to go _

_Or say we're only dreaming _

**A whole new world **

**A dazzling place I never knew **

**But when I'm way up here **

It's crystal clear

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you _

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you ….._

Fang and I finished singing, looking at each other. There was a roar of applause from the audience. I grinned at Fang. He winked at me. We were led off the stage. Angel bounced up to us and said "OMG! You guys were great!" She hugged me and gave a sloppy kiss on Fangs cheek. He smiled and picked her up and we went to our table.

"OMG! YOU GUYS! You were awesome! OMG! You should totally go on American idol or something. Oof." Iggy slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth. Fang and I sat down. We ate and went home.

Fang and I sat in the living room. "I enjoyed tonight." Fang said.

"Yeah, me too." I said. I glanced at the clock. It was 11:45. "I'd better go." I stood up. Fang followed me to my door. I opened the door to see him hovering over me.

"Thanks, for sharing your story." He said. I nodded, in audible.

Fang cupped my chin and kissed me sweetly. I traced my finger down the side of his cheek and pulled away. "See ya." I said. Fang smiled and kissed my forehead. I opened the door and closed it as he left. I leaned my back against the door and waited until the tingling on my lips went away. I sighed and went to go upstairs until I heard Nudge and Ella.

"So, how long was that one?" Nudge asked.

"Long what?" I asked.

"Kiss silly." Ella said.

I shrugged. "About seven seconds." I went upstairs and left Nudge and Ella giggling. I went inside Angel's room and kissed her good night. As I left Angel asked me something.

"Max, are you and Fang going to get married?" Angel asked.

I sat down on the side of her pink bed. "I don't know."

"I want you too." Angel said.

"Why?"

"Because you two are perfect for each other. I don't know about this kissy stuff, but I do know, that all Fang thinks is you." Angel says.

"And how do you know this?"

"Because it's obvious" Angel declared. "He looks at you and he almost never leaves your side. He's always held you, weather sitting or lying down. I think you should get married."

"Honey, we're too young for that. And, it's his call." I said. "Now go to sleep." I kissed her and went to my room for bed.

**Ok! Chapter's up and running! Hope you liked it!**

**Max: I can't believe I had to kiss Fang!**

**Me: but you liked it.**

**Max: No!**

**Me: Yes**

**Fang: What's going on?**

**Max: Nothing.**

**Me: Did you enjoy the kiss?**

**Fang: No comment.**

**Me: I'll take that as a yes. **

**Max: Life's a ride- enjoy it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup dogs! *every one go woof!* So, I got some replies last time (a big shout out to you all! WOO WOO!)And you guys like the little play scenes, just me and max. Thanks, I thought you would enjoy chapter is basically going to be centered on Max, Nudge, and Angel bonding and it will lead to even greater chapters! There will be FAX, maybe, and there'll definitely be some kick butt time! Ok, so, I just want to say, keep on going, McKenna! (For those of you who are just joining us, I have seen her most in replies. Whoa! I know what you're thinking, gigglesandbooks has favoritism. No, I don't. I like you all. And to AlexJackson13, THANK YOU! YOU'RE SO SWEET! So, to all of you fans out there, here's chapter 9, dedicated to you all.**

**PS. I don't own Maximum Ride, the series, or the awesomeness -I just read and enjoy them. But, James Patterson does. What a lucky duck. **

**Here's the chapter! :D**

**Max Pov**

"Max"? Angel asked. "Can we go to the mall today? I want to get a dress for my school's dance!"

"Um, sure sweetie" We were sitting on the porch, she in my lap, and I doing her blond hair in a French braid. It actually looked cute on her. I finished up, and told Dr. Martinez Angel and Iwhere we were going.

"Can Fang go with us?" Angel asked.

"Well, if he goes with us, it won't be just you and me time, will it?" I said. Angel smiled and jumped in Dr. Martinez's van.

"So, it's just going to be you and me?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I don't really get to talk to you, except at night and when there are a bunch of other kids around."

Angel smiled. I drove into the parking lot after listening to Angel talk about how this kind of Ken Barbie doll was in, and she wanted it, and a bunch of other stuff about her and Gazzy. (They were best friends) We went to the Claire's store and I got her a hair pin with a necklace. She put them on and twirled for me for approval. I smiled and lead her to the Gap store and she tried on a couple of dresses. One, which I loved, covered her shoulders and was white. It had a pink bow in the front and even though I don't like pink, I had to say, it looked really good on Angel. Goes to show you how cute and irresistible she is. **(Pic on my profile!)**That's the only one we tried on. We looked at it, and dismissed the others. This one was perfect. Now, for shoes. We got a pair of white sandals that had a white flower on top. **(Pic also on my profile) **We paid and went to the food court. We got two ice cream cones and looked at stores for a while. We went home and Angel put on her dress for the boys to see. Of course Nudge and Ella made a big fuss over it, how cute it was. I just smiled and sat next to Fang as Angel twirled in her dress and shoes. She, my friends, is the definition of adorable.

"You did that?" Fang whispered.

"Yeah. She had the dance. I helped, but she did the work." I said.

"Hmmm" Fang said. "I didn't know you had a sense of fashion in you."

"I don't. I just approved if it was appropriate. Angel did the choosing." I laid my head on his shoulder. Angel bows and waltzes off to the other room to change.

"Did you help her with that?" Ella asks.

"No, I just approved, or not approved." I said. "And supervised."

"Bummer. You would be a great model, you know. "Ella said.

"Yeah, and a great swimmer" said Nudge.

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of the world." I said. "I am a swimmer,_and_ don't plan to be a model."

Ella nodded and went back to the conversations she and Nudge were having. I lay in Fang's arms and Angel skips back in and hops on my lap. I fix her braid while Nudge puts in the movie gone with the wind. Personally, it's not my favorite but not the worst. Ya know what I'm saying? I stroked Angel until she fell asleep.

"Max! Dinner!" Dr. Martinez called. I sat up and looked around me. I was lying on the couch with Angel curled up on me. I reached back, expecting to find Fang, but, he's not there. No one else is in the living room. I gently wake Angel up and we go to dinner. Nudge and Ella were seated at the table. I put Angel in her chair and make my plate of spaghetti.

"Where's the boys?" I ask.

"They went home." Nudge said. "Fang didn't want to leave you alone, but Mrs. McKnight came in and grabbed him." Nudge paused. "Haven't Mrs. McKnight is to her kids?"

"Don't you live at her house?" I said.

Nudge looked at her food. "I do. But I choose to live here." Nudge said. "I'm full. Thanks for the food, Dr. Martinez." She walked quickly away to her room and slammed the door.

"Was it something I said?" I asked.

"oHoney, Mrs. McKnight is abusive. Nudge does live at her house. But Nudge ran away to live here. You should have seen her." Dr. Martinez said.

"What'd you mean? She was at the house when I got here." I said.

"She was playing with Fang and trying to get him to come here for about two hours. Finally, she saw you drive up and she told him and he went." Ella said. "By the way, he saw your picture on your profile documents when we wanted you. He's had a crush on you since he saw your picture. I have no idea why."

I thought this over. Fang saw my picture, he decided I was cute, but he wasn't excited for me to come over? How stupid was that?

"So, what about Nudge?" I asked.

"Mrs. McKnight hurt her when she talked. Nudge's real name was Monique but it Nudge changed it to Nudge, because she was abused and she felt like she was prying into people's lives and messing things up." Ella said. "So, she came and lived at our house. But, she visits her mom sometimes."

I looked at Dr. Martinez. "So, you're basically a mother to everyone." I said.

"Yeah. Mrs. McKnight and I are friends, so it was easy to negotiate with her to let me keep Nudge." Dr. Martinez said.

I nodded. "I'm gonna go talk to Nudge." I picked up Nudge's uneaten food and walked to her room. I knocked on the door.

"Nudge, can I come in? It's Max." I said.

"Yes" croaked Nudge. I opened the door and sat her plate on her bed and closed the door.

"Hey, I'm very sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to hurt you. I said as I sat beside her on her bed.

"I know. It's very hard for you to understand what it's like to be abused." Nudge sniffed.

"Yes, I do know." I said. "After my parents died, I went from home to home. Sometimes they were bad, sometimes they were good. I got mostly the bad ones. I had to learn to play the games that the grownups played in order to survive. I learned to show no mercy. I was beaten. I had my head smashed so many times, I lost count. I was forced to live in basements filled with rats and snakes. I almost died one day, if it hadn't been for my caretaker to stop by to see how I was doing. I was in the hospital for a long time. The good thing out of that was, I learned how to take care of myself and what to do in bad situations. I was forced to never trust anyone, except myself. You know, I almost thought about giving up before I came here. You know what stopped me?"

Nudge shook her head.

"I saw you, and Ella's and Angel's pictures, and I thought, if those cute girls look ok, then, I might be too. But also, you know my ring? I remember my mom telling me, that as long as I have this ring on, I will be safe and even thought it seems like I'm all alone, there's somebody sharing the same pain as me. So, Dr. Martinez was very kind to bring you into this family. It wouldn't be great without your chatterbox mouth." I pulled Nudge into my lap and rocked her as she cried.

Nudge hugged me and whispered "I'm so glad you're here."

I tell you what, I've never been happier other than with Fang.

"You wanna go shopping tomorrow?" I asked.

"But it's Sunday. I have homework."

I fake gasped. "You mean, you'd rather do homework than go shopping?"

Nudge giggled. "No, but after."

"Ok." I said. I gave her plate of food to her and walked out the door. I went to my room and out to my balcony. Time for my nightly flight. I jumped off the railing and unfurled my wings and soared upwards, feeling the tingling sensation rising throughout my blood. Soaring upwards, enjoying my freedom which none of you people have. Sorry. But I look down. I don't know why, and I see lights on at Fang's house. It's 11:00. What's going on? I swoop down and land silently on the grass. Those hours with Fang practicing landing and takeoff sure have helped. I strained to listen to the voices from the inside.

"Mom, I don't know what you're talking about" Fang said.

"Well, you sure as hell know about that girl Max!" Mrs. McKnight yelled.

I peaked in the window. I stifled a scream.

Mrs. McKnight was holding a butcher knife.

Fang happened to catch a glimpse of me. His eyes told me to leave. But I stayed put.

I watched in horror as Mrs. McKnight stalked Fang closer and closer. She was going to kill him. I knew what I had to do. I stepped back. I balled up my fists and began to run. I ran straight for the window. I dove through it, making the glass crash and Fang and his mom turn to face me. I straighten myself up and brush the glass off of my skin. Mrs. McKnight is the first to recover. She lunges toward me, waving the butcher knife back and forth. I duck, and do a roundhouse kick. I send her spiraling to the floor, the knife knocked out of her hand.

"Max, you need to leave." Fang said urgently.

"Not without you and the boys." I said. Fang and I stared into each other's eyes, trying to reach dominance. I won.

"Fine" Fang said. "Help me get the boys."

"Sure, but hold on." I said. I bent to check Mrs. McKnight, she was unconscious. I rummaged throughout her pockets and found something I hoped to never see.

Her identity card. I checked it, I couldn't believe my eyes. You know what she was?

She was one of the white coats from the school. As I read, her name wasn't Mrs. McKnight, but Anne Bachelor. Huh, wonder where I've heard that name before. I put the card in my pocket and ran upstairs to find Fang waking up the boys. I went to his room and started packing his stuff. They were going to have live at my house. I put his clothes in his duffel bag and put his school stuff in there too.

"Ready to go?" Fang asked behind me.

I turned around and shoved his stuff in his arms. "We're going to my house."

Fang nodded. "Go get the boys."

I went to their room and grabbed their hands. We had to get out before Mrs. McKnight, or should I say, "Anne Bachelor" woke up. Who knows? She could come and kill us. Or worse- she could send those erasers after us and take us to the school.

Something, that's _not_ on my agenda.

We sprinted out of the house and through my front door and to the spare bed rooms. Iggy and Gazzy shared the guest room and Fang on the couch. I went to bed to prepare for the school death chamber.

No, not the one where you feel like you'll die but the one where you bore yourself to death of mathematics and teenage drama.

I wake at 1:00 am to the knocking on my door. I open it. "What'd ya want?"

"Can I come in?" Nudge asked. I nodded. She walked in and flopped on my bed. I sat down next to her.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Tell me why the boys are in the guest rooms and Fang in the living room."

"Your ex-mom hurt them. I knocked her out and they came here." I said. Didn't want to lie to the girl.

Nudge nodded. "Thanks."

I nodded. Why don't you go back to bed and sleep well so you can go jump on the boy's beds in the morning." I winked. "They need some one smart like you to prank them."

Nudge grinned. "Kay. Night. Max." Nudge skipped to her room and shut the door.

I crawled under the covers and was about to enjoy my sleep until-

More knocking.

"Come in." I mumbled.

Fang walked in. "Hey, did I wake you?"

"Nope. Just trying to get sleep without everyone coming in for a sleep over." I give him a scowls.

You know what Fang does?

If you said "Fang leaves." You're wrong.

If you said. "Just stood there," you're wrong.

If you said, "Fang smirked."-

YOU WIN A PRIZE!

So, Fang just stood there, smirked, and said "Someone's a little off."

I just wish I could slap that boy.

"Can I sleep here?" Fang asks.

"Um, sure. What, the couch to hard for ya?"

"Sort of." Fang replies.

I nod. I gesture for him to come to me. Fang slides under the covers and holds me tight. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, what you did at the house, I appreciate it." Fang said.

I nodded against him. "I couldn't let her hurt you."

Fang's arm slid around my shoulder and scratched my arm. I was about to fall asleep, but no Fang just had to keep talking. I'm starting to think I like him better as silent.

"Are we staying here forever?" Fang asks.

I shake my head. I don't know. "I do know you're never going back there again."

Fang pulls me closer. Now my head is resting on his chest. Fang puts his lips on my temple. I change positions so I can look into his eyes.

"Do you want to go"? I whispered.

Fang shook his head but didn't' take his eyes off of me. His lips brush mine and his fingers cup my chin. Fang gives me butterfly kisses on my neck, eyes, and of course, lips. I rest my forehead on his, my eye lashes tickling his eye brows. Fang's free hand strokes my cheek, and kisses me sweetly. I broke apart and rested on his chest again.

"Night" Fang whispered.

"Nuhmmhen." I mumbled.

**Ok! That's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed! I know, it's boring, but, hey, like I said- more and greater chapters are to come! So, how about at least 4 reviews this time before I update? Thanks for reviewing! **

**So, review?**

**Max: Hey, so, what's with me going chopping?**

**Me: I wanted to make it so you and Nudge get to have a good relationship. Oh, and Angel.**

**Fang: Oohh, the powerful and tomboy Max went shopping!**

**Max: Shut up, you mute. **

**Fang: (says nothing)**

**Max: That's what I thought.**

**Me: Ok, you two love birds.**

**Fang and Max: Shut up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Sorry, it's been a while, I haven't updated. Well, it's spring break and, that means almost summer, and I can write more! Thank you guys for sticking with me. And I'm also thinking of doing another story, once I complete this one. How does that sound? Well, here's chapter 10!**

**Max Pov:**

I wake up to Fang's hard- rock chest.

"Hello. You finally woke up." Fang mumbled.

"Yep. You're just lucky I didn't pull a prank on you." I said.

Fang toyed with my hair. "Your hair's soft." He murmured.

My index and middle finger trotted up his stomach to his chest to his jaw line. My index finger traced the outline of his lips. "I know. Glad you like it." I said. I kissed his neck and got out of bed and went to my bathroom to change into sweats. I came back; Fang was changing into another black t-shirt. And you know what? He had an 8 pack. A freak'n 8 pack!

Fang saw me looking. "You like?" He smirked.

I looked away. I walked to the secret room and got out a coke from my fridge.

Fang came up behind me and snaked his arms around my abdomen. He rested his chin on my head, since he was so dang tall. I leaned all of my weight against him. Fang tightened his grip. Did I ever tell you Fang was so dang cute? "Um, Fang, we'd better go downstairs." I said. Fang sighed. I walked to the door, but was picked up bridal style. Fang carried me downstairs, made a bowl of frosted flakes and plopped me down on the couch. Fang took the bowl and sat down next to me. "Aren't you going to get me one?" I asked. Fang shook his head and smirked. "Get your own." I huffed and got me my bowl of cereal. I sat down next to Fang. Instead of eating it, I dumped it on his pants! "What the hell!" Fang shouted. "What the hell!" "Ops I'm sorry." I giggled. I walked into the kitchen and put my bowl down. I raced upstairs and leaped into my closet. I heard Fang walk in. I heard the rustling of clothes. He must be changing his pants. Poor kid. "Max, where are you?" Fang said. I heard shuffling of feet and furniture. "Max, you're so gonna get it!" I stifled a laugh. Fang must have heard it. 'Cause the next thing I know, the closet door is yanked open, and rough hands grab me. I'm flopped on the bed, looking into the eyes of Fang. You know what my weakness is? Yep, tickling. Well, Fang started tickling my stomach and my neck. And, those are my weak points. I started screaming and squirming under Fang's grasp. I think Fang was enjoying this. "OK! I GIVE UP! I GIVE" *insert loud laughter here* "I give up!" I screeched. Fang just smirked. He kept tickling me. Ok, now this wasn't funny anymore. I bucked my hips, rolled over, and wrapped my legs around Fang's neck. I did a back flip, sending Fang flying over the bed and crashing onto the floor and me on top. I straddled him and tickled his stomach. Note to self: NEVER TICKLE FANG! You know why? 'Cause he had bird genes, he's a really big guy and he'll over take you in two seconds. And that's what he did. He flipped me over and he was on top. He tickled me so hard; I was screaming my head off. I must have been loud, 'cause here comes Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Ella, followed by Angel. "What are you guys doing?" Gazzy said. "Isn't it obvious?" Iggy said. "Angel, you might wanna leave." Ella and Nudge said. "But I can't, Max needs me." Angel skipped over to me and Fang, and whispered in my ear "Get him Max. Don't let a boy get you down." I grinned. Angel stepped back, and I went from helpless mode, to attack mode again. I kicked up my hips, knocked my head against his, dodged my head under his arms, rolled my body out from under him, and shot up in the air, and landed on his back. "Off." Fang gasped. "That's what you get, you emo mute." I said. I got off of him, walked out the doors coolly, and went outside to the woods. Time for my morning flight. I shot upwards, soaring into the sky. I soared higher and higher. I looked down, and the house was a little speck. I saw a black speck drift toward me. Expecting it to be Fang, I flew over to greet it. You know who it was? Ari. Dog boy, Ari. Now with bird genes too. "Hello Max. Long time no kill." Ari sneered. "Ari." I hissed. I folded my wings and dropped like a rock. Ari swooped after me. I hit the ground. Hard. I sprinted like to superhuman has run before. I sprinted out of the woods, across my yard, with everyone starring at me and Ari chasing after me. "MAX!" Fang shouted. He took off after me and Ari. I sprinted to the park. I climbed up the tree, just as Ari's 4 inch claws raked my lower leg. I fell to the ground, and curled up into a fatal position. I expect the worse just as Fang comes to my rescue. He punches Ari square on the jaw. He does a roundhouse kick and breaks his leg and arms in half. Ari leaves, whimpering and crying like a dog. He he, get it? Crying like a dog, 'cause, he's a dog boy? Hehe, oh forget it. Me and my lame jokes. Fang kneels down beside me. "You alright?" He asks. "I'm fine." I say. I try to stand up, but fall down and wince as pain explodes in my leg. Fang looks at my bleeding leg. "Damnit, Max! Can't go anywhere without getting beat up, huh?" "Nope. And I can't die so easily either." I said. Fang shook his head, laughing. "You're funny, you know that?" Fang pulled me up and walked me home. Everyone else was still where they were on the porch. "OMG! You were like so fast! I mean, you were like a dash, a streak of lightning, and that dog chased after you, you were like, whoa! And then, Fang chased after you, he was just as fast, and Omg! Your leg is bleedin-"Gazzy slapped a hand over her mouth. "Thanks." I said. I limped inside, with the help of Iggy and Fang. I collapsed on the couch. I examined my wound. It stopped bleeding. Thank God. Dr. Martinez came in. She examined my wound too. "The bleeding stopped, thankfully. I think the muscle was torn a little. What happened?" "I got cut by a dog." I said. "More like a wolf" said Gazzy. Dr. Martinez cleaned my leg. "Just try not to move much." Well, duh. I really couldn't move at all. "I'll try not to." I said. After lying in bed for hours, Fang finally came in and carried me to the dinner table. I ate, he took me upstairs. He kissed me good night before going to shower and changing. Everyone went to school without me. Nudge coming in to talk to me when we can go shopping since my injury kind of ruined our plans. Yep, that was my schedule for two days. I know what you're thinking, "oh, the scratch wasn't that bad, Max is being a wimp." No, I'm not. I'll give you that. Remember, it was Ari, an eraser with 4 inches. And the cuts were deep. So, do ever call me a wimp or I will hunt you down and make you take it back. Don't mess with me. K? Good. On Wednesday, I went back to school. Guess who I saw first? Lissa. Well, fact is, she saw me first. She came up to me and started talking to me. I don't know why. She just did. And me? I just punched her square on the nose. I think I broke it. Well, I didn't want to hear her whiny voice anyways. Sam tried to go out with me. But Fang kneed him in the balls. Serves Sam right, being the asshole he is. Jeb Pov "Sir, Ari tried. She's just too good for him. And this time, she had help." Jeb told Borscht.

"Ahh, yes. But, with a little evort, she vill be caught. It was your fault she got away." Borscht said. "You said she had an accomplice."

"Yes sir. His name's Fang. He's that experiment we tried. His mom passed a couple of days ago."

"Yeah, I heard about that. And that family. They seem to be like her."

"When well we put our plan in motion, sir?" Jeb asked.

"When the time is right. When the time is right."

**Max Pov**

"I'm feeling better." I said as Dr. Martinez wrapped my leg in a new bandage.

"I'm sure you are. I got a not from the principal that you punched a girl's nose. Fang hurt another boy too."

"Well, yeah. We're kids. That's what we do. We get in fights."

"Yes, but you also need to be a lady."

"Nope." I said. I grabbed a piece of cake and went upstairs.

Fang greeted me by slipping behind me and slipped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck. I smiled. My Fang. Fang is mine. And no one else's. I walked to my balcony. It was starry out. Pretty. Fang laid down on my bed. I think it was decided that he was to share my room. Oh well. Good thing he's mine. I smiled as Fang came up behind me and leaned me up against him. He smelled like soap. Hmm must have showered already.

After staying like that, we both went to bed. I laid in the crook of Fang's arm, and him stroking my hair.

"If Ari attacked me, why haven't they come for us yet?" I asked.

"Maybe they haven't been able to find when or how to get us. They know you. And me. But not much." Fang suggested.

"Maybe. But I don't know. Night." I said.

"G'night."

**And, that's the chapter! So, you like? R&R! **

**Can I have more reviews, please? I only got like two, last time. Um, keep up the good work! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Max: Well, finally, you got that up.**

**Me: Well, yeah. I had to think about this chapter.**

**Fang: Max, how's your leg?**

**Max: It's fine. Thanks for helping.**

**Fang: Well, I had to.**

**Me: You did good.**

**Max: Life's a ride. Enjoy it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, it's good to see you people! I am considering of doing another story, based on the story of Cinderella, tell me if I should do it! I have it planned out, but I would like to know if you wanted to read it yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. **

**Max Pov (time has gone to Monday)**

"Hey! Get the ball!" A kid shouted. We were in my gym class, and playing soccer. I was goalie. I ran and grabbed the ball, tossing it to Iggy. He grabbed it and scored.

Coach blew the whistle. "Ok, that's enough! Go get changed." We went to the locker rooms. I was the first one finished, 'cause I didn't put makeup on. I was waiting for the bell, talking to Iggy and Nudge. I was talking to them about what we should to for dinner tonight, Outback, Carrabba's, Longhorn, somewhere there was good and a large amount of food.

Strong arms snaked around my torso.

"Hey Fang."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Because you're the only one who does that and breathes down my neck."

Fang smiled into me hair.

"*ahem* are you guys done? We're thinking on going to Longhorn tonight." Iggy said.

"Fine by me" I said.

"Ok." Fang said.

*************Time passes, lalalalalalalallalalalal…************

"Max! C'mon, time to go." Dr. Martinez said.

I ran down stairs with Fang. Fang shares my room, but sleeps on the couch in the secret room. Sometimes, I let him sleep with me. If he's a good boy. I think I'm letting myself get a little soft. I need to do some boxing. Haven't done that in a while.

We pull in at Longhorn and order. Everyone gets pretty much the same. Steak, potatoes, Pepsi. I sit beside Fang, his hand rubbing my upper leg. I swear I was about to start purring.

The usual happens. The waitress brings our food, she flirts, I shoo her off, and we leave. I go to bed with Fang, have our usual kiss then sleep.

"Morning." Fang mumbles into my neck.

"Hi." I say. I get off his chest. "I ought I told you to sleep on the couch." I say.

"I thought I was good. Besides, I was cold." Fang retorts.

"Wimp." I get up and grab his clothes. A black t-shirt and black and sliver basketball shorts. I got changed in the bathroom. We go to school. Drama.

Do you know why I'm telling you this boring crap?

'Cause something's up, that's why.

You know how I know?

I have seen erasers, but they haven't attacked.

Ok, I was walking from the ice cream store with Angel and Nudge and I saw model men, starring at me. First, I thought they were just looking, but then, they barred their 2 inch fangs. And, their eyes were yellow. Of a wolf. It was freaky, I'll give you that.

So, now I'm in the cave, talking to Fang about what I saw.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked.

"We need to keep them safe." Fang said.

"Should we run away?" I asked.

"How will that help? We don't know if it's just us. It could be them too. I don't want to leave. What if Jeb comes back? He might hurt everyone. So, that's out of the question." Fang said.

I merely nodded. "So, we do nothing?"

"We stay here but do everything in our power to be hidden."

I snorted. "Yeah, right. They know where we live."

"Ok." Fang said. "Lets go down, we need to get home before everyone finds out we're gone."

We went down to the house, but when we got there, no one was home.

"Hello? Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, where are you?" I called.

No answer.

I went to all the rooms. I even checked the basement. I went to my room. I scanned my room and my eyes landed on the hidden door. I hurried over and unlocked the panel.

"Anyone there?" I asked.

"Max? Is that you?" A little voice asked.

"Nudge? Is that you?" I whispered.

"Yeah. It's only me, Iggy, and Gazzy. They took Angel."

"Where are you? Who took Angel?" I asked.

Nudge crawled out of the shadows behind the couch. "Here I am." Iggy and Gazzy crawled out behind her. "These guys who were really cute, but then, they started to morph….."

"Into mutants." I finished.

Nudge nodded. "We ran, and Angel slipped and they caught her. We didn't realize it until…"

"Until we heard her scream for help." Gazzy mumbled. He looked down.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"Mom?" Fang asked.

"Means nothing. Just slipped my mind." I snapped. (Must I remind you people, I never call anyone mom, that name belonged to my dead one.)

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Where are Ella and Dr. Martinez?" I asked.

"They went to the store."

"Oh" I mumbled. I turned and left the room, the others following behind.

"What are we going to do?" Nudge asked.

By that time, I had reached the porch. "Well, I'm gonna get her back." I said.

"How?"

"I'll use my imagination. Improvise." I said. "Does anyone else wanna come?"

Fang stepped up. "I'm with you all the way."

Gazzy and Iggy. "Us too."

"Ok. I'll go." Nudge said.

"Glad you guys are up for it. Now, first off, we need some wheels." I glanced around the road. My eyes landed on my bike. "Fang, get me two helmets, and back packs full of food and some of your t-shirts and shorts."

"But, the bike only fit for two." Gazzy said.

"Exactly." I said. "Iggy, you'll drive, Gazzy, you'll hold Nudge in you lap."

"What about you and Fang?" Iggy asked.

"We" I looked at Fang. He nodded. "We'll fly."

I looked at the questioned faces.

In response, Fang and I unfurled our 14 foot long wings.

I looked around to the amazed faces. "This is what happened to us when we were in the same clutches Angel is now. I escaped before they could do serious damage to me, but they will to Angel if we don't hurry."

I looked around. "Who's ready?"

**Max: Oooohhhh, what's next?**

**Fang: Some kick ass action, I hope!**

**Max: you mean me kicking your ass?**

**Fang: No, the other way around.**

**Me: That's enough. You both can kick Jeb's ass.**

**Both: That's good for us!**

**And, that's it! Sorry, it took so long, had a writers block! Please review! Have a great summer, and I will keep updating and everyone please review! I'm trying to get to 50 by the end of the summer! **

**Gigglesandbooks**

**OUT**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry! I haven't updated as much as I would have liked, so, I apologize. Here's chapter 12! **

**Max Pov**

We've been flying for two hours non-stop, except for the gas stop. The motorcycle ran out of gas, for you slow people. We flew high enough to look like birds, but close enough to keep an eye on the others. I saw the familiar road that led to the laboratory. I glanced at Fang, and he had a look of unease.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just memories" Fang replied.

"Me too." I couldn't get over the feeling of the electrocution searing throughout my body. I shuddered. I didn't want to think what they might do to my Angel.

I think Fang heard my thoughts. "Don't worry. We'll get her back."

I turned to him and gave him a little smile. We soared down a little and I scanned the ground for Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy. They were at a gas station, getting gas, while, Fang and I were great.

Except for the fact that we were hungry.

I pushed my wings down hard, and angled them so I would do a backflip. I folded my wings so I would drop. I circled like the hawks until I found a clump of trees. I landed, with Fang close behind.

"You got any money?" I asked.

Fang reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"Thanks. C'mon, let's find the others." We walk to the gas station, and I almost scream.

Ari and Jeb.

Taking Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge.

Forget the food, I sprint up to Jeb and do a roundhouse kick then an uppercut jab. Jeb fell unconscious and I move to Ari, but see Fang beating the crap out of him.

"You…..will…pay…for…what…..you…...did….to…my….life" Fang said with every punch.

I untied Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy. Gazzy took Nudge inside the Gas station. Iggy came with me to fight Ari. Iggy ran up beside Fang and gave Ari a kick in the gut. I went to Jeb, just as he was stirring.

I whispered evilly into his ear, "this is for Fang, me, and Angel." I kicked him in the face, hearing the nose bone break.

I turned to Fang and Iggy. Ari was coming down. For a second, I thought that Iggy wasn't blind. I looked at Nudge and Gazzy. They were watching safely from the inside of the gas station store. So far, everything was going well. I was winning.

Or, so I thought.

Next thing I know, black Sedans pull up, and Nudge and Gazzy are being hauled out of the Gas station store.

By, you won't believe it,

Erasers.

I knew this was too easy.

Everything happened so fast. Nudge and Gazzy were already down. Iggy got punched as he was ducking a claw. All that was left was me and Fang. I sprinted over to him. We were back to back, surrounded by erasers, and kicking and sticking together. We fought. Ari was down, so that was a help. I looked at Fang, and he looked behind me. I turned.

Yep. Ari.

"Hello, Max." I was aware how close Fang was behind me.

"Go to hell, dog boy." I sneered.

Ari growled. He brought a gun to my head.

"Do you really want to shoot me?" I probed.

"No. You're way too beautiful for that." Ari jeered. He grabbed my arm, and threw me to the ground. (Just so you know, the erasers stopped fighting and just watched the drama.)

Ari raised the gun at Fang. I heard the click of the thumb trigger.

"ARI!" Jeb roared. "Do not kill him! You idiot!"

Ari turned around. "Yes father." Ari put the gun away. He grabbed Fang and threw him to the floor at me. "Keep your little boyfriend."

Fang looked at me. I took his hand and smiled.

"Look on the bright side." I murmured. "We won't get lost. And, we'll know exactly where Angel is, and we'll be together."

Fang gave me one of his half smiles. "I would gladly have taken the bullet."

I nodded. God, I have such a good man. Well, needless to say, we were surrounded, there was no escape.

-Line-

We were handcuffed, our mouths duck taped shut, and in the back of Ari's Sedan. Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy were here with us. I looked around for Fang, and saw him in the corner behind me. I squirmed over to him. I lifted my hands to his face and gently took the tape off before I did mine.

Fang looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I thought I would never come back. I don't want them to hurt us. Mostly you." Fang said.

"We'll be OK." I whispered. I scooted closer to him. I gave him a light kiss. "We'll be ok." I tucked my head under his, so my He kissed me on the head. He couldn't hold me, his hands were handcuffed, but it was like he was. That's just what being there for me was.

"Max?" Nudge whispered.

"Nudge? How are Gazzy and Iggy?"

"They're fine. Asleep."

"Yeah, I think we should be too. We're gonna need our strength." I said.

"I'm hungry." Nudge said.

"We all are." I replied. "Now, we need to go to sleep."

"What's gonna happen to us?" Nudge said. God, she just wanted to keep talking.

"I don't know. Conserve your strength. You need it." I said.

"Ok. It's just that-"

"Nudge!" I said.

"Sorry." Nudge squirmed over between Iggy and Gazzy and fell asleep. "Why don't we just get out of here?"

"Because we're going to get Angel, and besides, if you didn't notice, there's other cars surrounding us and, it may be a piece of cake for me and Fang to get away, but for you, it won't. And, I'm NOT going to leave any of you." I took in a deep breath. I felt really tired.

I looked at Fang. He looked at me.

"We should rest." Fang murmured. I savored the warm breath tickling my nose. It might be the last time I would be this close to him. I drifted to sleep, even in all of the danger we were in.

-Time passes-

I wake up, and I almost scream with panic. White, dog crates, and wolf eyes boring into me.

"Have a nice nap?" Ari growled.

"How's your face?" I asked.

I could see the memories in his eyes of the pain I caused him.

"I'm much stronger now. More than you." He snarled.

"I'm sure." I said sarcastically.

Ari left, and that gave me enough time to check the room before someone else came in. It was white, of course, and a big round table, and a little desk which I was at. And there were two dog crates. I figured one was for me. Jeb came in with a bandage on his nose and his arm in a sling.

"Max." Jeb said.

I said nothing.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

Again, I said nothing.

"Is Ari treating you well?"

This time, I spoke. "Where's Angel?" I asked.

"Thought that might come up." Jeb went to the door and Ari dragged Angel inside.

"Angel!" I exclaimed. Tried to get out of my desk, but apparently I was hand cuffed to it. Oh well, I dragged the desk like a feather over to Angel. "Are you all right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just dizzy." She mumbled.

I could feel my rage burning me alive. I picked up the desk and threw it at Jeb, not realizing I was attached to it. As it fell on him, so did i. Oops.

Ari laughed. I got up and swung the desk at him. It hit him right on the head. He fell down hard.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that, since you're the one getting into trouble." Angel replied.

I cocked my head. "What'd ya mean?"

Without talking, Angel looked behind me. I turned to see who; I did NOT want to see at this moment.

Borchy

"Why are you heeer?" Borchy asked.

"Why are you so fat?" I asked with a snicker.

"Take her away. And no feeding for the next 24 hours. She needs to prepare, for what's to happen."

Angel and I were led away to the rooms with the dog cages. I was thrown into a cage that really had no stretching room. Angel was thrown beside me. I looked across and to my left. Fang's cage was right beside mine, but he wasn't there. Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy were across. They were there.

The door opened. In came Fang, barely conscious. What had they done to him? I didn't even want to imagine the pain he went through. Fang was tossed into his cage.

"Fang?" I murmured.

"I'm here." He whispered.

"I love you."

"Me too." Fang looked at me and reached his hand over to me through the wires. I took it. "We'll be fine."

I looked at the rest of our group. "I hope so."

Fang squeezed my hand. "We will. One way or another."

I nodded. I laid down, pondering over what Borchy meant. What was I to face? I drifted to sleep, preparing for happen.

**And that's the chapter! Sorry it took so long, hope you like it!**

**Max: Will I die?**

**Me: What do you think?**

**Max: No?**

**Me: We'll see.**

**Fang: Can I kick some ass?**

**Me: Sure**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okey Dokey. Chapter 13. I got bored and I know you people have Here's a question I was asked:**

**Who notices Max sleeping a lot?**

**Huh, now that I think about it, I didn't notice, and I'm the one who wrote it. Wow. Who thinks I'm slow? Please, don't answer that. And, this chappie will explain her sleeping.**

**Enjoy! Reviews pretty please, with a Fang on top!**

**GOAL: TRY TO GET TO A HUNDRED REVIEWS BY DECEMBER!**

**Anyways… enjoy**

**Fang Pov.**

God, I don't know how much longer I can take this bullshit. All the pain, all the crap. I can't take it. Max comes in, and is thrown into the cage beside me. She looks horrible. I reached out to her hand, and she took it. She squeezed it and fell asleep. I observed our room, cages. I looked at Gazzy. He hated being afraid. But terror was written across his face. I mentally estimated the time we had until Max's torment.

We had an hour.

And we needed to get out.

**Max Pov.**

For those of you who don't know, I have an hour left. There's NO escape, and, did I ever tell you how much pain I'm in? So far, every one of my friends have wings, Iggy's blind, and also, he has a different eye color. From dark, beautiful blue, to pale, scary blue. Now he really looks blind. Poor Angel, he's scared half to death. She's on the other side of me, and giving me strange looks. Like she can read my mind. Fang is being my man and staying strong. I really hope we'll get out ok. Or rather, everyone, even if I have to die to save them. I curl up and sleep, preparing myself to become, even though the nightmares that have drawn me in lately.

_I'm winning. I'm winning. I can see my victory so clearly I can touch it. All around me, I see fangs, I see death. I see blood everywhere. It's the same image as the others._

"_Max. Ma-ax" A voice murmurs._

"_Go away." I hiss, wanting to finish the bodies off, as usual._

"_What have you done? You are a warrior, not a killer." The voice replies._

"_You ain't my father." I retort._

"_But I am like yours. I'm a part of you. Look around you. You've killed all the erasers, that's great. But look at your flock, your responsibility. Look at Fang, he's angry. Angel, she's ashamed. You killed like a beast, no mercy, just an animal" the voice said._

"_But, I did it to protect them. I'm a warrior." I reply, confused._

"_But, you aren't an animal. Come on, search yourself. This isn't you. And you know it, why won't you realize it?" the voice is suddenly furious._

_Suddenly, there are skeletons. And they're alive. Erasers, previously dead, are arising by the numbers, the skin peeling, revealing their bloody flesh. Skulls, loom over me. I try to escape, looking for an opening, like there was before. There is none._

_I'm trapped._

"_Uh, voice, help would be hot"_

"_I know. But you need to find a way to destroy them. I cannot do that to you."_

"_Stop talking nonsense!" I roared inside my head. I jumped up in the air, unfurled my wings, and shot straight up, not knowing what I was doing. My whole body was completely numb, not listening to my brain. I soared straight up until I could breathe no more. Then, my wings tucked in, and I began to drop. _

_With no control. _

"_What's happening?" I screamed in my head, hopping the voice would listen._

"_Go with the flow, max" the voice replied._

"_What flow?" I exploded. Meanwhile, I was falling rapidly 100 miles an hour. I began to see the ground of the earth. Then, the ground became buildings, then skeletons, and then shocked faces of my friends. I continued to fall, going now 200 miles an hour. I don't know how I know this, but I just do. I hit the ground, and let me tell you, that was AWESOME! It was like an earthquake. A huge cloud of debris, making a ring around me, pushed out at the decomposing erasers. When the cloud settled, everything was destroyed. Bones everywhere and shocked faces of the lab coats, beginning to get off of the ground. I looked a Fang, hoping he wasn't mad when-_

I was roughly thrown into other crates, awakening me. Let the games begin.

************LINE*******WHO HAD A PET PLATEPUS NAMED DAN************

I was handcuffed, and being led into the court yard by Ari. He roughly yanked me corridor after corridor. It was endless. I was finally led to a courtyard that looked vaguely familiar. I took in my surroundings as quick as I could before my face was smashed into the ground. I got on my hands and knees and looked up-

Just to be kicked in the face.

I collapsed on the ground, and I could feel my blood churning in my nose, and snaking its way out of my mouth. I stayed there for a few seconds, because I began to felt dizzy. I know one thing: If I didn't step it up, I'm gonna die. I was roughly grabbed by my hair, and I lashed out my foot, strait into Ari's balls. He howled in pain, and punched me in the nose, causing me to see pink and yellow stars…..uh oh, that ain't good. Now, ya'll know how I feel about pink. So, for you slow people, that's bad, and I mean, REALLY bad. I got up, and kicked below his knee, right above his shin, causing him to go down a couple centimeters before he recovered. That gave me enough time to get back. We were about 7 feet apart, circling each other. This sounds familiar. Don't you guys think?

He struck first.

He lashed out, raking his claws across my cheek. I felt by blood pooling where he struck. I looked to the right, then left. To the right, was my flock, hand cuffed and guarded by erasers. Left, Jeb, with a clipboard, writing down notes.

I ducked just in time.

Ari struck again, but I swung my forearm to block his menacing claws. It was like a sword duel, on Star Wars, when Darth Vader and Obi Wan are pushing their light sabers toward each other, not wanting to be the underdog, fighting to survive…. what? I can be a nerd sometimes. For your information, it's Gazzy and Iggy's fault.

Well, this is exactly what it's like, except with arms, I can feel his unnatural veins against my skin. It gave me horrible chills up and down my body. *shudder* I kept my arm there, and ducked so my head matched his stomach. I dropped my arm, rolled backwards, and shot up, doing a spinning round house kick; smashing my foot against the side of Ari's head. I stepped back and unfurled my wings. I whooshed upwards, and circled over the area. I landed harshly on the ground next to my friends, and kicked the Eraser guarding Fang to the ground and swiped the keys from him and uncuffed Fang in one swift-I might add- motion. I gave him a peck on the lips, before smashing my fist into another Eraser's snout. I ran forward toward Jeb, and grasped his neck.

I started to squeeze. Lab coats tried to pry me off of him.

"You….will….never…..be…in...control of….my…life…and…you…will….. never…..hurt….my family….ever….AGAIN!" I snarled/shouted. I felt hands over my hands, I looked at the olive skin, and I felt my grip loosening.

"Max, come on, the kids are waiting." Fang murmured. Ok, why and how does he get to do that?

I nodded and looked at Jeb "Don't ever get in my line of vision again, or I WILL kill you." I snarled.

I released him, and took off after Fang. But, unfortunately, I forgot about Ari.

I felt my arms being yanked behind me, and my blood again being poured out of me.

"You ain't getting away from me" Ari snarled.

Ok, I've had it. I turned, and smashed Ari's ears, causing him to scream. I kicked him where the sun don't shine and smashed my foot into his knee, causing him to fall. I turned and ran where Fang was waiting with the others.

I looked at him, then everyone else. "Let's split."

We ran. And ran. And ran. Through the corridors, letting other experiments go as we passed. I led everyone out the doors, but to be stopped by Erasers. I turned to my friends.

"Ok, everyone has wings, right?" I asked, really hoping we all did.

"Yes" came a chorus of voices.

"Good." I unfurled my wings. "Everyone- Up and Out!"

I whooshed up into the air, followed by my friends. Fang came up behind them, and gave me a smile. I looked down, and saw all the other mutants fighting the erasers, fighting for their freedom, their anger, having to be kept up all these years, finally being released.

We flew away, home, and landed on top of the cave, where we went in and stayed for the night.

"Ok kids. Sit in a circle. We need to talk."

Everyone got in a circle, me and Fang sitting side by side.

"Ok. We all have wings, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do any of you have any powers that we don't know, if so, I need to know now." I said.

Iggy piped up. "I know what color things are when I touch them"

"Show us." I said.

"I didn't really want to-"

"I wasn't asking." I said. I really hoped he could _feel_ my eyes boring into his skin.

"Don't worry; I know you're staring me down." Iggy said.

I gave him a can. "What color is it?" I asked.

Iggy felt it for a moment. "Red and white. White "_Campbell's soup"_ and a silver top and bottom, with blue writing on the top and a green picture of a chef on it."

Me and Fang looked at each other. I looked at Iggy. "I'm impressed." I said.

Iggy beamed.

"_I can read minds" came a voice._

I jumped up, scanning the area. My eyes traveled over the kids, and landed on Angel.

She was wearing a wicked grin.

"Angel. Do you read minds?"

"_Yes."_

I nodded. "Gazzy?" I asked.

"_Gazzy_?" Gazzy mimicked, Mimicked my exact tone.

I nodded. "Nudge?"

"Can I see your phone?" She asked.

I gave it to her. "Do you know my password?"

She shook her head. She put her finger on the screen and closed her eyes.

"16fangwings is your password, and at the time you created it, it was when you first found Fang looking at your pictures of his abs and apparently by the saliva markings, you made the password, wishing you could kiss him. Wow Max, I didn't know-"I slapped my hand over her mouth, my face heating up. I slowly backed away, toward Fang, avoiding his gaze.

"Ok. Fang, do you have one?" I looked at him finally. His face was emotionless, but his eyes danced with amusement. Fang shook his head.

"Ok. I don't have one, nor Fang." I looked at the kids. They were a sorry sight. Blood and tiredness written all over their faces. "Who wants to go to the house, or does everyone want to stay here for the night?" I asked.

"Let's stay here, I'm so tired, I could sleep for a hundred years, not like I would do it or anything, but still, I'm so tired, not to mention hungry, and I think we should watch a movie, a romantic one, but scary, one, oh, and that reminds me, who remembers Fang and Max sleeping together on the couch after the movie? I think it's so funny, and I-" Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth.

"We'll stay here, and look decent for tomorrow so we don't cause a scene with Dr. Martinez and Ella." I put my fist in front of me, in the middle of the circle. Fang put his on top of mine Iggy sensed it and put his on top of Fangs. The rest followed suit. I tapped all of our fists. "We're connected."

Fang smiled. "We're connected." He repeated. Angel laid down on the floor and took out pulled the blanket over her, and everyone else did the following. I silently crept up to the mouth of the cave. Fang crept up beside me. I looked over to him.

"Hey." I said.

Fang took my hand and squeezed it. "I love you, you know." He said.

I looked at him, half startled, half delighted. "Me too."

Fang smiled. He pulled my hand so that I was yanked to him. I put my arms around his waist and buried my head into his chest. We stayed like that for a few minutes then went to the floor beside the kids. I checked everyone and went to Fang and laid down on his chest. I looked up at him and kissed his chin, and he kissed my nose. "G'night" I whispered.

"G'night. And hey, what are we going to do now?" Fang asked.

"I think we'll have to leave. Finish up the year of school, and then, we'll have to go far from here, where no one can find us." I said.

"But, remember you have a responsibility."

"And that is?" I looked at him.

"To be that warrior Jeb was talking about."

"But Jeb's an asshole."

Fang stroked my hair. "Yes, but you are a warrior. So, yeah. That's your responsibility."

"Fang…" I warned.

"Max…." Fang mimicked.

"I was thinking about kissing you, but you're just being a bad boy." I said.

Fang's head bent down and kissed my neck. Then his lips slowly traveled up and to my chin and to my bottom lip and started sucking it. His hair tickled my face, and for all of you love birds (no pun intended) out there, it felt good! Anyways, me and my brain had to stop.

"Not gonna work." I said.

Fang traveled town to my spot on my neck and began sucking it.

"Faaanng. Still not working."

Fang began to remove his hands from mine and traveled up to my core and pulled me even tighter. He left kisses up and down my neck and face. Basically everywhere but my lips. And it's bugging me.

"Don't do this, I'm tired. I've had a lot to do." I said, trying to keep my voice at normal level.

"I'm sure." Fang turned away. "Good night Maxi, and don't worry, tomorrow will be a normal day." He paused. "I hope."

I sighed. I turned him around and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I hope." I repeated. I settled my head in his neck, and fell asleep next to the smile of Fang's lips.

**AAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD that's the chapter! Sorry it took a while, another major writers block. But, I did get a lot of reviews, which made me very happy! I actually was considering deleting it, but you guys didn't want me, so thank you.**

**MAX: Is this story almost over?**

**ME: Not sure.**

**FANG: Well, I don't want it to end.**

**ME: It has to end sometime.**

**MAX: Will we be able to kick more Eraser and Lissa butt next chapter?**

**ME: Sure, why not!**

**FANG: I'm helping!**

**ME: Whatever.**

**MAX: Life's a ride. Enjoy it.**

**Peace Out. And live strong**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Everybody! I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. I was just waiting on some reviews. I only got 2. I was really sad. But, I decided to just give you guys the chapter. So, here goes! And, I do believe this is my last chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Spoiler: this is where Max gets her voice and Fang gets his invisibleness. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. JP does. Lucky guy.**

**Max Pov:**

I knocked on the door to Dr. Martinez's house. It opened slowly, revealing Ella, whose face was puffy with tear stains. The door opened wider, and Dr. Martinez stared at us, like we were ghosts.

"Max! Fang! Nudge! Gazzy! Angel! Iggy!" Dr. Martinez shouted, overjoyed. "How, Wha- oh my gosh! We've called the police, come inside! I made cookies!"

We walked inside, dropping our stuff on the couch. Angel followed Ella into the kitchen and the others followed.

But I stayed behind. Something just didn't feel right. I listened for anything. I looked under the couch, in the drawers of the coffee table. I didn't really know what I was looking for.

"Find anything?"

I looked up to see Fang leaning against the wall. I shook my head. "Something doesn't feel right."

"I know. I can feel it too" Fan agreed. "C'mon. Let's just get some cookies, and then we'll have a meeting tonight."

I followed Fang to the kitchen and just melted at the smell of warm, fresh chocolate chip cookies. I grabbed about 12 big ones and shoved them into my mouth before grabbing 2 more and smashing them to but in the vanilla ice cream.

"Max, I would like to take you to the hospital. I don't want you to be sick or anything." Dr. Martinez said.

I stirred my ice cream. "Um, thanks, but I can assure you we are fine, healthy, and safe."

"You look healthy. But I would like to give you guys X-rays. Just be sure you didn't break anything."

I could feel the rest tense. "If we had anything broken, we would already be at the hospital. But we are fine. Were just hungry. Really hungry." I forced a smile. No way was I gonna reveal our new secret to Dr. Martinez, no matter how welcome she may seem.

Dr. Martinez dropped it. "Go get cleaned up. We're having tacos and enchiladas!"

We got up to our rooms, which looked very dark from our absence. I went to my room and flopped on my bed. Fang came in and dropped his stuff on the foot of the bed. Wait- oh yeah. We shared my room.

"You do remember we share the same room, right?" Fang said.

I nodded. "It's been a while."

"I think about 2 months." **(For the sake of the story, it's been 2 months they've been in the clutches of the school. Ok, back to the story)**

"I'm getting shower first." I said to Fang as I walked out of the room. I felt his fingertips brush my arm *as I went out.

**************Line named bob, who went to the market to get pancakes. **************

As I was getting out of the shower, my knees buckled. I slowly grabbed my shirt and pants and put them on, but to have my knees buckle. I hit the toilet seat, my head burning. I got up, but fell over again. I just felt my head burning. Nothing but fire. I grabbed the sink for support, and opened the door. I tried to stand on my own, but I fell over. I slowly made it to my room, using the walls for support.

"Max, are you ok?" Fang came up to me, looking really worried.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I leaned against my door, exhausted. What is wrong with me?

Fang picked me up and carried me to my bed. He laid me down, and I moaned in pain.

"Seriously Max- What's wrong?" Fang felt my head. His face twisted with even more concern. "Max, you're burning up."

I could feel myself sweating, trying to control the fire going up and down my body. I clenched my fists, and upped my neck, feeling my face heating up. What's wrong with me?

Fang left to the bathroom and came back with 5 cold washcloths. He took off my shirt to reveal only my tank top. He lifted that up. And put 2 washcloths on my stomach and 2 on my face, and used the last one to cool neck. But I could just feel myself getting hotter. I groaned in pain. Fang got up and closed and locked all the doors.

"What's wrong? Max, please try to say something." Fang pleaded.

"Myheadburning" I wheezed barley able to talk.

Fang obviously didn't know what I meant. "I'm guessing you don't want anything to eat."

I shook my head. Fang left to the bathroom and I heard water flowing in the tub. Fang picked me up, and gently put me in ice cold water. Mmmm, that's better.

The burning came back even powerful. It's like it went off a couple of seconds then came back even powerful, every time. I groaned again.

There was a knock on the door.

"Fang? Max? Time for dinner!" Dr. Martinez said.

Fang left me in the tub and shut the door to the bathroom. (Must I remind you people the bathroom is attached to my room)

"Um, if it's ok, Max has a little head ache, and I'm really tired, so is it ok if I just get our food and bring it up here? Max's head is killing her and I'm helping her." Fang said.

I heard a sigh. "Fine. Tell Max I said that she better be down for breakfast."

"Kay." I heard both go down stairs. Moments later, Fang came in with a plate of tacos.

"How's your head?" He asked.

"Better. The burning stopped. For now." I mumbled.

"Ready to get out?" Fang asked. I nodded.

Fang set the plate on the sink counter and picked me up out of the tub. He took me to the balcony and set me there so the crisp air would cool me down a little. I helped. Fang came back with the food. It did smell good. I closed my eyes feeling light headed.

"Eat something."

I shook my head. "Not hungry" I said, barely a whisper.

Fang took a piece of enchilada and stuffed it in my mouth. I chewed slowly, but grimaced at the pain when I swallowed. "Water" I rasped.

Fang gave me a bottle. He held the plate in front of my face. "More?"

I shook my head. Fang went inside and brought me a new set of clothes: His t-shirt, basketball shorts, and black tank top. I wobbly stood up and went inside to change.

I lay on the bed, all dry and gazed up at the ceiling. Fang came in and laid next to me, stroking my hair, his breath tickling my neck. I closed my eyes. And drifted to sleep.

**And time passes, and we now end up around lunch, and Max is still asleep. If you people haven't read the maximum ride series book I, then this will explain the burning. And some of you may notice the weirdness in Dr. Martinez….**

I wake up, and sit up in a sudden. Oh wait, this is my room- before all of this mess happened. I looked for Fang, who was nowhere to be seen. I went to the bathroom, splashed my face, and looked in the mirror. I looked like hell. Eh, why am I surprised? But hey, no head ache!

I go downstairs, head straight for the kitchen and grab as many cookies as I could possibly hold in my hands and mouth.

"Ahh, you feeling better?"

I spun around, to find Dr. Martinez standing in the doorway with a duster in her hand.

"Um, yeah, I guess." I said, and marched straight to my room. I shut the door, and locked it before I put the cookies in a small black backpack that had a bunch of stuff in it for fighting, eating, and sleeping. It's just in case we have to run. Those damn Erasers took my back that had my knife in it and my motorcycle keys. Damn it. Oh well, at least I can fly. I jumped out and onto the tree, before I crawled down it and ran to the cave. I got there, and no one was there. Where's my flock? I sat my bag down on the couch, and sat beside it, but was surprised when I landed on something hard, not soft and cushiony. I turned around. No one there.

I heard chuckling. I shot up, looked around, no one there.

"Max, it's just me."

"Fang? Where are you?" I asked.

"In front of you."

"I can't see you though."

Fang's voice chuckled. "Yeah, I can turn invisible when I'm still."

"I can see your mouth."

"Because it's moving, Dumbo." Fang's mouth said.

I rolled my eyes. "Where's the flock?"

"Dr. Martinez said we had to go to school today. I skipped it. You feeling any better?"

"Yeah. The burnings gone."

"Good. You worried me."

"Sorry" I said. I went and sat beside Fang, and rested my head on his shoulder.

He pulled me onto his lap and stroked my hair.

"_He is your soul mate"_

I shot up, looking around the room. That wasn't my voice. Or Fangs.

Fang looked at me. "What?"

I shook my head. "I just heard a voice. Not ours. In my head."

"Do you think it's because of the headache?"

"I honestly don't know" I said.

"_Hello Max"_

"_who the hell are you?" I asked silently._

"_I don't answer questions. You don't ask them. I'm like your guardian. To keep you on track."_

"_Oh please. I've been doing fine without you." _

"_So far" The voice said._

"Max. Earth to Max" Fang snapped his fingers in front of my face.

I shook my head. "I have a little voice inside my head. Isn't that great?" I said with fake, very fake enthusiasm.

"_Max, help! Its Angel, and the school is being under attack! The Erasers are here! And Jeb's here!" _

Oh. My. GOD.

"Fang, get your ass up now, the school is under attack! Jeb and the Erasers are there" I said.

"Your voice said that?" Fang asked.

"No, Angel thought it to me." Get your butt up now. Let's move!" I grabbed my knife and a cookie and sprinted out the cave and leaped off, with Fang right behind me. I flung out my wings and flapped hard twice and soared into the sky. Fang was beside me in seconds.

"What's the plan chief?" Fang asked.

"Go get the flock, and get the hell out of Arizona." I said.

"Good deal. While you were sleeping, I got the flock to pack a backpack for the run."

"That's why you're my right handed man." I said.

Fang grinned his special grin.

We landed in front of the school. To my horror, I saw the school going up in flames, and Erasers guarding my flock who were handcuffed to each other. And Ari and Jeb were with them.

Me and Fang walked up, my hands clenched by my sides.

"I thought I made it clear I would kill you if you ever got in my way." I sneered at Jeb.

"Well Max, I'm glad you feel better. Dr. Martinez told me all about it. She has been very helpful to our cause" Jeb looked at his finger nails.

I walked up to Jeb and punched him, and smiled when I heard a satisfying crunch of his nose and teeth breaking. I turned to Ari and grabbed his neck, choking him.

"Let my family go."

"Well, that depends. We let them go, and we keep you and Fang."

"Just me, then it's a deal" I sneered.

"No, both of us." Fang said.

Ari grinned, showing his big canine fangs. "Awwww, how nice to have someone who's willing to put up with your ass and be all soppy and gushy in love with you. Too bad your 'family' is going to die anyways." He put quotation fingers around "family"

I squeezed harder. Slowly, I could see him starting to lose control. "You let us go, and don't get in my way, or I kill you." I growled softly in his ear.

Two Erasers shuddered from behind Ari. Oh yeah. I'm good.

Ari started to drop to the ground.

"Max, stop. Don't kill him." Nudge pleaded.

"Max, be the better person." Gazzy begged.

"Max, c'mon. He's not worth it." Iggy said.

I felt hands on mine. "Let him go Max. There will be a better time and place to kill him." Fang murmured in my ear.

"_Max. You are a warrior. Not a murderer." _The voice said.

I released my grasp. Ari slipped down to the ground. He coughed. I unlocked the others and we started to walk away.

"You know Max, about your parents." Ari started. "It wasn't an accident."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I could feel my flock tense. I slowly turned around. "What did you say?"

Ari came closer, and I leaned my head toward Fang. "Get the others out of here. I'll meet you at the cave. Prepare to leave." Fang nodded and motioned for the flock to follow him. I tapped Iggy's hand twice.

I walked up to Ari. "What did you say?"

"I killed them. I created the accident. They were on their way to find Jeb. And they were actually scientists, who were trying to rebel against using kids for experiments. And at first, they were willing to use you for experiments. Even the director knew you were special. You were supposed to be an Eraser, but no, you had to be a winged mutant." Ari said, smugly.

With that, I took my knife and stabbed him in the gut and unfurled my wings, and soared into the sky. I landed in the cave, to see my flock waiting. "Hey guys, I don't think Ari will be bothering us for a long time."

My flock cheered.

"All right. Let's ride." And we all took off into the sun.

**Max: What happens to me and Fang and the flock?**

**Me: You'll see…**

**Max: Fly on. Life's a ride, enjoy it**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**PS. Those of you who like to skip prologues and introductions (I know you're out there, I know someone who does exactly that), I would read the prologue. It's very sweet and if you like really good happy endings, I suggest you read it. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! This is the prologue, and I hope you guys like my story! Thanks so much for reading! So, yep! **

**Oh, does anyone like the idea of me doing a Maximum Ride Cinderella, or Romeo and Juliet story? Please reply!**

**Be warned: The Fax in this chapter is very sappy and sweet, so be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. Never have, never will. I'll leave that to JP.**

**Max Pov:**

So, here we are, my family all safe in the E house. It actually looks like an E. We are safe, no Erasers have found us, thank God. No Jeb either. Turns out, Ella was an Eraser. And she was very good at hiding it.

I am actually very happy with my wings. They get bigger and more beautiful every day. Hey, Fang's words, not mine. Oh, guess what? For my birthday, Fang gave me his bedroom- he turned it into a gym, with a punching bag and everything. Just for me!

It has been 4 years since we escaped. Me, Fang, and Iggy are all 20 years old. Angel and Gazzy are now 12 years old and Nudge is now 16.

Oh, you won't believe it: We have a dog. A little black Scottie, named Total. He's Angel's dog, and he actually has wings. Long story short: We found him on the way to a gas station to get some food, and there he was. Angel told me she read his mind, and he escaped and we had to bring him. And he could talk.

Anyways, Me and Fang are in the living room, and Iggy's making eggs and bacon for lunch with Total licking crumbs off the floor and Nudge and Angel are playing house with Gazzy (He didn't stand a chance) on the floor.

I'm in Fang's lap, him stroking my hair and occasionally kissing my neck and hair. We've been together since

Suddenly, he gets up, me on the couch. I goes to our room and comes back with something behind his back.

"Fang, lets see what you got."

Fang shook his head.

I crossed my arms. "Come on. What is it?"

I see the rest of my flock come into the living room.

"Max, please sit down." Fang asks in a way I've never heard before. The flock sits around us with Total in Angel's lap. I sit on the couch.

I watch as Fang kneels to the ground. What the hell….

Fang pulls out a black velvet box, with a ring with beautiful diamond ring. Two smaller stones on the outside and a large one on the inside with tiny stones surrounding the band part of the ring. **(pic on profile) **on the inside of the ring, it said _ My beloved, my winged warrior, Forever and Always. M&F_ Engraved on it. **(PS. People, I couldn't find one that said that, so please use your imagination. Thanks!) **

How did he get this? I gasped and looked at Fang.

He softly cleared his throat. "Maximum Ride, you are my best friend, the most beautiful and kick ass fighter I know and love. Will you, marry me?" Fang looked at me, his eyes hopeful.

I blinked. Wait, what? I tried to look at someone else but Fang, but I couldn't keep my eyes from his.

"Well don't just sit there like a pillow, say something." Total said.

I looked at my feet, and looked at Fang, whose sparks in his eyes were starting to fade. I moved the ring my mother gave me into my jean pocket.

I smiled big and held out my hand to him. "Of course I will marry you Fang Ride."

And my family cheered really loud.

And let me tell you, that boy couldn't be happier as he put my ring. I looked at it and then to Fang. "It's beautiful Fang." I said.

Fang's head met mine and rested his forehead against mine. "But you are a billion times more." And with that, he rested his lips gently on mine and kissed me deeply. He sat beside me, and cupped my chin and ever so slightly slipped his tongue into my mouth. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around him, tangling my hands in his hair. He kissed me deeply, and smiled with me as we separated. He gave me one of his special smiles that makes time freeze and the world stop. I hugged him and he rested his lips on my head. And the flock came and surrounded us with hugs.

"See Max, told you that you two would get married someday." Angel said.

Nudge and Angel gave me hugs, and I kissed them both on the forehead.

Iggy patted Fang on the back. "Congratulations bro, you are now going to have to deal with this chick for the rest of your life." Iggy gave me a hug. "And he's a very lucky guy." I smiled.

Gazzy came marching up to Fang. "No, listen here. If you hurt my Max, who you know is the best leader/mom I've ever had, you will answer directly to me, and I will give you a world of pain." Gazzy smiled angelically at me.

I heard Fang's deep chuckle. Fang set me off of his lap and stood strait and put his head in salute towards Gazzy. "Yes sir." Fang said. Everyone laughed.

And Gazzy, satisfied, gave me a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. "My little trooper" I said.

He got off and Total said "So, hungry anyone? We all could use a feast." Everyone went into the kitchen except me and Fang.

I looked at him. "Forever and Always huh?" I said. "And, winged warrior? Jeb said that."

Fang wrapped his arms around my waist. "Yes he did. He said it, but I came up with it."

I cocked my head. "You told him?"

Fang's forehead touched mine. "No, he heard me say it to Iggy and Gazzy at outback. I heard him talking about it. Truth to be told, when I met you, that's what you looked like. And, even if he said you were his Winged Warrior, you will always be mine."

I smiled at that.

"GUYS! STOP MAKING OUT AND GET OVER HERE! WE'RE GONNA STARVE TO DEATH!" Total and Angel shouted. Me and Fang looked toward the kitchen and back to each other.

He kissed me on the lips before we headed into the dinning room.

Ahh, life couldn't get any better.

**And that's all folks! This is the last chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed my story! Please let me know what my next story should be!**

**Max: Hey, it's over! Oh, I really like my ring too.**

**Fang: I'm glad you like it. It took a while to find one for you.**

**Me: I'm glad you both are happy. **

**Max: Life's a Ride. Enjoy it.**

**Fang: Fly on**

**Me: Peace out people!**

**Authors note: I would like to say thank you to my readers who have dedicated their time and brains to help me write this story with ideas and encouragement! And this story is in honor of them! Thanks so much everyone!**

**THE END!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! I know my story is already finished, and I just want to clarify a few things for you people:**

**I put prologue, and I meant epilogue, God, I'm losing my mind. So, my bad. Thank you Drummer 13. I'm already fixing it, and it should be uploaded, and now it says epilogue!**

**I'm pretty sure I put Max's hair as a dirty blonde, but it has been a while since I've read the books, so, I don't exactly remember her exact hair color. So, my bad. **

**And many of you have told me that the story is confusing, and I totally agree. I even read it myself, and I got lost, so sorry about that.**

**And also, this is my first Fan Fiction, and to be honest, I didn't know what I was doing. So, I will be doing a lot of editing. **

**Thanks you guys!**

**Peace out**


End file.
